Das Beltos-Experiment
by silverbullet27
Summary: Die Wraith sind den Lanteanern technisch unterlegen, das lässt sich nicht leugnen. Und so lässt Guide (Todd) keine Gelegenheit aus, ihrer Art einen Vorteil in diesem Krieg zu verschaffen, koste es, was es wolle. Doch es gibt Vieles, womit auch der Meister des doppelten und dreifachen Spieles nicht gerechnet hätte...
1. Chapter 1

**Das Beltos- Experiment**

Aurorin: silverbullet27

Nach Motiven von Drago (und den anderen Grünen Damen)

Genre: Wraith-FF, Abenteuer, Humor

Rating: ab 16 Jahre

Zeitlinie: drei Jahre nach dem Ausbruch des ersten Wraith-Lanteaner-Kriegs und einige Monate nach den Ereignissen in „Verbündete und Verräter"

**Disclaimer**: alle aus SGA wieder erkannten Figuren gehören MGM, 20th Century Fox, Mr. Wright, Mr. Cooper und wer auch immer noch Ansprüche angemeldet hat. Der Charakter von Ease ist den Legacy-Büchern von Jo Graham, Melissa Scott und Amy Griswold entliehen, ohne Rücksicht auf den Canon, dafür hat er sich mittlerweile viel zu sehr in den Ablauf meiner FFs gedrängt. Ich amüsiere mich nur ein bisschen mit den Figuren, staube sie ab, bringe ihre Haare etwas durcheinander und lege sie dann mit frisch geflochtenen Zöpfchen und Bärtchen wieder zurück in die Schublade, versprochen! Finanzielle Absichten? Nö, hab ich keine.

**A/N**: Dies ist die Fortsetzung der Geschichte „Verbündete und Verräter" und basiert auf Ideen von mir und Dragonette, die der Story den letzten Kick gab. Es ist höchstwahrscheinlich notwendig, die Vorgeschichte(n) zu kennen, da das Quartett Infernal schon relativ gut eingespielt ist – mit allem was dazu gehört, einschließlich Streit und Unstimmigkeiten. MEINE Wraith sind mehr als grunzende und knurrende Statisten – ehrlich gesagt sind sie ziemlich durchgeknallt und erinnern zeitweise mehr an eine Horde Schuljungen als an böse, gefährliche Beherrscher einer Galaxie. **Ach ja, sie schmachten sich nicht gegenseitig an, höchstens ihre Königinnen und mit Menschen turteln sie auch nicht herum. Wer so etwas lesen will ist hier verkehrt!**

Ich übernehme die Wraith-Namen und einige andere Begriffe aus den Büchern der „LEGACY SERIES", von Melissa Scott, Amy Griswold und Jo Graham, die nach dem endgültigen Ende des Franchise von mir als Canon erachtet werden. Auch wenn es mir nicht so ganz in den Kram passt, lasse ich die Namen im Englischen. Für alle, die diese Bücher noch nicht gelesen haben: Todd heißt Guide, Kenny heißt Bonewhite, alle anderen kennt man nicht aus SGA bzw. sind OCs von mir. Nach den Autorinnen erhält ein Wraith einen „Namen" in dem Sinne, welche Assoziationen er bei den anderen auslöst auf telepathischer Ebene, was sich auch durchaus im Laufe seines Lebens ändern kann. OCs benenne ich nach dem gleichen Muster.

Besondere Beachtung bitte ich meinen Fußnoten beizumessen, da ich da viele Dinge noch einmal genauer erkläre. Nachfragen sind natürlich jederzeit erwünscht, Reviews beantworte ich grundsätzlich und öffentlich, sobald ich dazu Zeit habe und so ausführlich wie möglich, sofern es nicht zu sehr spoilert.

Ausgesprochene Sätze sind mit normalen Anführungszeichen („") gekennzeichnet, telepathische mit dem einfachen (‚') und nicht übermittelte Gedanken in _kursivem_ Text dargestellt. Innerhalb eines Gesprächs kann dieses durchaus wechseln – je nachdem, wie prekär der Inhalt ist.

**Zuvor in „Verbündete und Verräter":**

Guide (Oberster Cleverman unter der Herrschaft von Königin Snow und einer ihrer Gefährten) wird gebeten, das Wrack einer den Wraith bisher unbekannten Spezies zu untersuchen. In der Begleitung von Bonewhite (dem Kommandeur einer Spezialeinheit und Bruder von Fever), Ease (Bonewhites Stellvertreter, Pallax in der Zenana von Königin Snow und Freund von Fever) macht er sich auf, an Bord der Kreuzers seines alten Freundes Nighthunter (höchstwahrscheinlich der Vater von Ease, Pallax in der Zenana von Königin Black Pearl) die ersten Erkenntnisse über die Pegasus-Asgard zu gewinnen.

Derweil stolpert der begabte, aber höchst reizbare Cleverman Fever (der gewisse Probleme hat, sich an Menschen zu nähren) auf ihrem Hive in ein eigenes Abenteuer – und beweist, dass auch die Entfernung von einer halben Galaxie ihn nicht von seinem Bruder trennen kann.

**Kapitel 1**

Der erste Atemzug brannte wie Feuer in seiner Lunge, aber wenigstens konnte er wieder atmen. Durch die Druckwelle der Explosion war seine Lunge kollabiert und es hatte einige Minuten gebraucht, bis sein Körper sich wieder so weit regeneriert hatte. Guide atmete tief durch, ungeachtet der Schmerzen und setzte sich auf. Betonstaub und der Rauch mehrerer Feuer trübte seine Sicht, aber er konnte Fever lauthals fluchen hören – ebenso Ease, der sich darüber beschwerte, dass Bonewhites riesige Drohne ihm sein Bein noch weiter brechen würde, und… nun, von Bonewhite hörte man sowieso eher selten etwas. Aber er konnte ihn spüren – und dessen Erleichterung. Ja, dieses Mal war alles gut geworden.

Guide legte sich wieder auf den harten Boden und schloss lächelnd die Augen. Was für ein Irrsinn… dabei hatte alles so harmlos begonnen…

„Ein Kind hat nichts in euren Laboren zu suchen", keifte Königin Snow und riss ihre Tochter an sich.

„Aber… es ist doch nichts weiter passiert, meine Königin", setzte Guide sich verzweifelt zur Wehr.

„Nichts passiert?" Snow wies auf die fröhlich glucksende Alabaster, „sie ist ROT, Guide! Rot! Von Kopf bis Fuß! Ihr hätte sonst etwas geschehen können!"

„Aber… es ist doch nur Farbe, meine Königin… ich werde sie baden und…"

„Nichts wirst du! Ich bade sie selbst! DU bringst ihr wahrscheinlich Langstreckentauchen bei, wenn du sie je in eine Lagune setzen könntest!" Snow zitterte vor Aufregung und drückte ihre kleine Tochter so sehr an sich, dass diese ein missmutiges Jaulen von sich gab.

„Dann lasst mich Euch helfen, meine Königin… oder zumindest erklären…", stammelte Guide.

„Du… du kannst… kennst du etwas, das diese Farbe löst?", fragte die Königin etwas unsicher und löste den Griff um das kleine Mädchen. Alabaster war ihre erste Tochter und gleichzeitig das erste ihrer Kinder, um das sie sich selbst kümmerte. Ihre männlichen Nachkommen trug sie nicht in ihrem Leib aus, sondern legte die befruchteten Eier in Wachstumskapseln ab. Nach dem Schlupf kümmerten sich vor allem Clevermen um die kleinen Wraith – und Guide war der Oberste ihrer Clevermen.

„Ja, meine Königin, das weiß ich. Und ich habe das Mittel auch mit", meinte Guide sanft und trat zu den beiden hinüber. „Ich würde unsere Tochter nie willentlich gefährden, das solltet Ihr doch wissen…"

„Oh Guide… ich fürchte nicht, was du willentlich tust", entgegnete Snow gequält, „aber ich weiß, was für Katastrophen du unbeabsichtigt auslösen kannst! Diesen Krieg zum Beispiel!"

Das war nicht gerecht! Zum Krieg mit den Lanteanern wäre es früher oder später so oder so gekommen, doch Guide riss sich zusammen und schwieg. Betreten senkte er den Blick und fragte: „Darf ich Euch denn begleiten, wenn Ihr unsere Tochter badet, meine Königin?"

Snow schnaubte aufgebracht, doch als sie sah, wie Alabaster fröhlich quietschend ihre kleinen roten Hände nach ihrem Vater ausstreckte, brummte sie zustimmend und ging vorweg. Gemeinsam erreichten sie eine kleinere der zahllosen Lagunen, die überall auf dem Hive zu finden waren und aus denen sich der reinigende Nebel speiste. Vorsichtig setzte die Königin ihre Tochter auf den Rand aus glatt poliertem Korallengestein und begann, ihr die verfärbten Kleider auszuziehen.

Guide zog eine kleine Ampulle mit Reinigungsmittel aus seinem Mantel und suchte einen der schwarzen Kuff-Schwämme aus einer der Ablagen am Rand und träufelte etwas von der Lösung darauf.

„Du weißt schon, dass sie nur rudimentärste Selbstheilungskräfte besitzt?", fragte Snow, der das Gebräu nicht geheuer erschien.

„Ja, das weiß ich sehr wohl, meine Königin", meinte Guide und lächelte, „das hier hatte einer von Darkseeds Vorgängern speziell für die Reinigung von allzu verdreckten Schlüpf- und Jünglingen erfunden. Auch kleine Jungen toben zu gern herum, ungeachtet dessen, was sie dabei herunterreißen könnten. Und was an Farbe, Gestank oder Klebrigkeit an ihnen haften bleibt." Er fasste nach Alabasters Arm und strich sanft mit dem Schwamm darüber, woraufhin sich dort die Farbe verdünnte und die blasse, fast schneeweiße Haut des Mädchens immerhin wieder zu erahnen war.

Die Kleine kicherte und griff selbst nach dem Schwamm, steckte ihn sich in den Mund und quiekte vergnügt. Snow riss die Augen auf, doch Guide beruhigte sie: „Ungiftig – schmeckt ein wenig nach Puras-Birne. Und kitzelt auf der Zunge." Er zwinkerte seiner Königin zu und stützte seine Tochter, als Snow aufstand und ihre schwarz schimmernden Röcke ablegte, um nur mit ihrem Unterkleid in die warme Lagune zu steigen.

„Reich sie mir", forderte Snow und griff nach Alabaster, um sie ins seichte Wasser am Ufer zu setzen.

Verträumt beobachtete Guide seine Königin und seine Tochter dabei, wie sie im warmen Wasser badeten – und Alabaster zusehends an roter Farbe verlor. Nur ihr Haar blieb noch purpurn… ebenso wie das ihrer Mutter. Seine Tochter war die Miniaturausgabe ihrer Mutter und wenn er sich auch schwer damit tat, das Wort Liebe in den Mund zu nehmen: für diese beiden Frauen würde er das Universum auslöschen, sollten sie es jemals von ihm verlangen.

„Willst du uns nicht Gesellschaft leisten?", fragte Snow zwinkernd und schreckte ihren Gefährten damit aus seinen Gedanken auf, „das Wasser ist herrlich…"

Guide riss die Augen auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Er verabscheute es, zu viel mit Wasser in Kontakt zu kommen. Der Nebel an Bord ihres Hive reinigte alles und jeden an Bord – es war für einen Wraith nicht nötig zu baden. Außer, man hatte sich zu sehr eingedreckt. Einige wenige genossen es angeblich sogar, in den warmen Fluten unterzutauchen. Aber Guide gehörte wahrlich nicht zu diesen.

„Leg deine Kleidung ab und komm ins Wasser", befahl Snow scharf, wobei sie allerdings lächelte und weiter mit Alabaster herumplanschte.

Widerwillig gehorchte Guide, legte Mantel, Stiefel und Hemd ab, bevor er ein Bein über den Rand des Beckens schwang und seinen Fuß ins Nass tauchte.

Die Königin lächelte hintersinnig und beobachtete genau, wie Guide nur mit seiner Hose bekleidet ins Wasser stieg. Alabaster lachte laut auf und strampelte so sehr, dass Snow sie an ihren Vater übergab, zu dem die Kleine unbedingt wollte. Sie tat einige Schritte ins tiefere Wasser, bevor sie sich abstieß und einige wenige Züge schwamm, untertauchte und seufzend wieder auftauchte. _Ich bade viel zu selten_, dachte sie, drehte sich um und schaute Guide und ihrer Tochter zu, wie sie sich im seichteren Uferwasser gegenseitig nass spritzten.

Als Alabaster allmählich müde wurde, rief Snow eine Drohne, der sie ihre Tochter übergab. „Bring sie zu Gown, er soll sich diese Nachtzeit um sie kümmern", befahl sie und schüttelte den Kopf, als Guide Anstalten machte, die Lagune zu verlassen.

„Meine Königin?", fragte Guide verwundert und glitt wieder zurück ins Wasser.

„Nun kommen wir zu dem Teil, den du eigentlich gar nicht verdient hast, du Meister des Desasters!" Snow grinste und streifte ihr Unterkleid ab.

„Aber… ich schwöre Euch, sie hatte sich losgerissen und war schneller bei den Purpurschaben, als irgendeiner von uns hatte reagieren können! Es war ein bedauerlicher Unfall, meine Königin und…"

„Zieh deine Hose aus", unterbrach sie ihn und schwamm einige Züge ins tiefere Wasser hinaus, „und dann komm hierher. Sofort!"

Nun, das ließ Guide sich nicht zweimal sagen. Und sollte es auch nicht bereuen…

A/N: Blades sind die Militärs, Clevermen sind die Wissenschaftler, Ingenieure und Techniker. Drohnen sind Drohnen und werden von den männlichen Wraith befehligt. Riese ist eine Ausnahme – wie Guide mittlerweile herausgefunden hat, wurde bei seiner Reifung genetisches Material einer befruchteten Kapsel mit verwendet. Insofern ist Riese eine Art Mischung aus Drohne und Offizier – und Bonewhite treu ergeben.

Pallax sind männliche Mätressen, die sich die Königin hält, die Zenana ist eine Art Harem in unmittelbarer Nähe der Gemächer der Königin – die Idee stammt nicht von mir sondern ist aus „Homecoming", dem ersten Legacy-Band, entliehen. Ein Gefährte ist eine Art „feste Beziehung" einer Königin, die durchaus mehrere haben kann.

Bruderschaft geht in meiner Vision um Einiges über Freundschaft hinaus, hat aber nichts mit Sex zu tun. Darum unterscheide ich in Schlupfbrüder (aus der gleichen befruchteten Generation) und Brüder, die sich aus reiner Sympathie füreinander zu diesem Bündnis entschließen. Fever und Bonewhite sind beides, auch wenn sie sich fast ständig streiten.

Alabaster ist der Name, den Snow ihrer Tochter mit Guide gegeben hatte. In den Legacy-Romanen taucht sie unverhofft wieder auf („Secrets", Bd.5), auf dieser Zeitlinie aber ist sie noch ein kleines Kind von etwas mehr als 2 Jahren und… lebhaft *g*

Wie die männlichen Wraith aufwachsen könnt ihr in „Zwei Brüder" nachlesen ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

„… und dann kam dieses Monstrum an, starrte auf mich hinunter und ich schwöre dir, dieser Muskelberg hat gelacht!", erzählte Ease, während sein Freund Fever seinen nächsten Zug setzte.

Sie saßen an einem der Spieltische in der Vorderen Großen Halle an Backbord ihres Hives, einer über mehrere Ebenen in der Höhe reichenden Kaverne in der Schiffsstruktur, die als Versammlungsorte benutzt wurden. Besonders die hintere Große Halle wurde gern für sportliche Wettkämpfe genutzt, wobei die Zuschauer sich vor allem auf den umlaufenden offenen Gängen der höheren Etagen versammelten, um das Kampfgeschehen gut verfolgen zu können.

Hier aber waren die Balkone beinahe leer, nur vereinzelt standen kleine Grüppchen beisammen und waren in Gespräche vertieft. Diese Halle wurde vor allem wegen ihrer vielen Spieltische von den Blades und Clevermen genutzt – allerdings spielten nur wenige Mitglieder der beiden Kasten tatsächlich miteinander. Direkt hinter ihnen saß eine Gruppe Blades beieinander und kommentierte ihr Würfelglück – oder Pech – lautstark.

„Riese ist nicht wie andere Drohnen", entgegnete Fever nachdenklich.

„Sag nicht so etwas", knurrte Ease und schmollte, als er erkannte, wie geschickt sein Freund seinen Turmstein platziert hatte.

„Bevor ihr zu eurem letzten Einsatz aufgebrochen seid, stand Riese eines Nachts in meinem Quartier und verlangte, ebenfalls dort schlafen zu dürfen. Bonewhite hat dann wirklich mit ihm verhandelt, bis er vor der Tür Wache hielt", meinte Fever und schüttelte den Kopf, „ich hätte ihn an seiner Stelle in die Nebelkammern geschickt für diese Unverschämtheit!"

„Dein Bruder behandelt dieses Monstrum wie einen Schlüpfling", seufzte Ease mit schräg gelegtem Kopf, während er das Spielfeld musterte, „ich glaube, wenn er jemals so sehr verletzt wird, dass er in den Erziehungsdienst käme, er würde ein großartiger Ausbilder werden." Als der Blade das entsetzte Gesicht seines Freundes sah, fügte er hinzu: „Aber ich werde nie zulassen, dass so etwas geschieht! Nicht, solang ich es verhindern kann!"

Fever riss sich zusammen und schluckte den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, hinunter. Auf der letzteren größeren Mission war sein Bruder schwer verletzt worden, aber er hatte sich wieder vollständig erholt, ohne Gliedmaßen eingebüßt zu haben. Ihr eigener Erzieher damals hatte seinen Nährarm eingebüßt gehabt und hatte die Brüder gequält, verprügelt, beinahe verhungern lassen und so ihr Band nur noch fester geschmiedet. Fever konnte bis heute kaum schlafen, wenn Bonewhite nicht das Bett mit ihm teilte – vor Angst, Albträumen, schierer Panik.

Und err hatte bis heute noch nicht endgültig akzeptiert, dass Bonewhite damals zu den Blades gegangen war und so sein Leben im Kampf aufs Spiel setzte, statt mit ihm zusammen in den sicheren… nun, _beschützten_ Wissenschaftslaboren ihres Hives als Cleverman zu arbeiten. Sobald Guide ein Experiment anordnete war kein Ort der Galaxie mehr wirklich sicher.

„Aha! Ich erkenne das Muster!", rief Ease plötzlich aus und setzte seinen Spielstein endlich, „die Wolfsparade… oder zumindest eine Abart davon!"

Fever runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete das Spielfeld skeptisch. Dann zog er seine Reiter vor, schlug Eases Königin und meinte ruhig: „Eigentlich eine klassische Drachenattacke, aber du hättest so oder so verloren."

Der Blade blinzelte einige Male ungläubig und starrte auf das Spielfeld. „Wie konnte ich das nur übersehen…?"

_Weil du vermutest, als Cleverman würde ich nur undurchschaubare, hochkomplizierte Winkelzüge machen, statt einfach nur zu spielen_, dachte Fever, fragte jedoch laut: „Glaubst du wirklich, das erzähle ich dir?"

„Nein…", antwortete Ease, „aber die Hoffnung stirbt bekanntlich zuletzt…"

„Dann würde ich meinen, deine Hoffnung ist mittlerweile vollständig zersetzt und verwest", zischte Fever augenzwinkernd.

Ease grinste. „So wie eine gewisse Hirschkeule?"

„Uhhh…", Fever schüttelte sich, „erinnere mich bloß nicht daran…"

„Aber wie kann es sein, dass Darkseed solche Sachen nur so ewig aufhebt?", fragte Ease, während sie gemeinsam ihr Spiel einräumten und unter dem Tisch in einem der Fächer verstauten.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Fever ernst, „Biologen werde ich nie verstehen… je mehr etwas stinkt oder vor Getier wimmelt, desto interessanter scheint es für die zu werden…"

„Aber drei Jahre? In einem Glaskasten in seinem Labor?", fragte Ease weiter, „selbst Gown ist noch nicht so verwirrt, dass er so etwas vergessen würde!"

Fever zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte einigen Technikern zu, die er kannte und die auf einen freien Spieltisch warteten. Sie erhoben sich und gemeinsam streiften sie durch die Halle, blieben an einer Mitteilungssäule stehen lasen von einem Monitor die neuesten Kriegsgeschehnisse nach. Die offiziell gemacht wurden. Als Pallax der Königin und Lord der Zenana hatte Ease Zugang zum Hohen Rat ihres Hives, wo nicht nur gelegentlich ganz andere Informationen diskutiert wurden.

Aber auch in den öffentlichen Bekanntmachung ließ sich nicht verbergen, dass die Wraith ganz erheblich im Nachteil gegenüber ihren Gegnern, den Lanteanern, waren. Diese besondere Menschenart war technisch so derart fortgeschritten, dass wohl nur Glück und das Wohlwollen der Sterne, des Grundgütigen und wer auch sonst noch über sie wachte, den Wraith den Sieg schenken können würde. Oder die Lanteaner stolperten irgendwann über ihre eigene Arroganz, was Ease derzeit für wahrscheinlicher hielt.

Ease seufzte. „Es ist spät und dein Bruder hat für morgen eine Übung angesetzt… ich sollte in mein Quartier gehen."

„Ja", meinte Fever und unterdrückte ein Gähnen, „Bonewhite wartet sicher schon auf mich. Wir wollten heute den dritten Hawk-Bericht beginnen."

Ein breites Grinsen kroch über Eases Gesicht, als er sich mit einem Nicken von seinem Freund verabschiedete. Die Hawk-Berichte waren reine Phantasie-Werke und teilweise so unfreiwillig komisch, dass Ease gelegentlich beim Lesen die Luft vor Lachen wegblieb. Wer auch immer diese Geschichten schrieb, die sich seit einiger Zeit höchster Beliebtheit erfreuten, es war ganz sicher kein Pallax oder Gefährte. Der fiktive Blade Hawk landete in regelmäßigen Abständen in den Betten von Königinnen und stellte dann Dinge an, die in der Realität niemals gehen oder eine Herrscherin dulden würde. Aber die Männer, die wohl niemals selbst zum Paarungsakt gerufen werden würden, amüsierten sich mit diesen Darstellungen und… nun, es hatte auch bisher keinen Sinn gemacht, die Verbreitung dieser Geschichten zu verbieten. Dass aber auch sein Vorgesetzter Bonewhite sich regelmäßig von dieser Lektüre ablenken ließ, belustigte Ease nicht unerheblich.

_Hoffentlich finden die beiden den dritten Teil nicht zu langweilig_, dachte Ease und schaute seinem Freund Fever hinterher, als dieser die Richtung zu seinem Quartier einschlug. Der Blade hatte diesen Bericht bereits gelesen und es war vor allem ein wirklich spannend geschriebenes Abenteuer auf einem Eisplaneten, durch das Hawk sich zu kämpfen hatte. Ohne Königinnen, dafür aber mit einem anderen Piloten, der vielleicht einmal Hawks Bruder werden könnte. Zumindest zum Ende hin hatte Ease vermutet, das dieses geschehen könnte.

In Gedanken versunken suchte Ease sein eigenes Quartier in der Zenana ihres Hives auf und seufzte, als er sich auf sein Bett sinken ließ. Er tastete kurz im mentalen Netzwerk nach ihrer Königin, doch die amüsierte sich gerade anderweitig. Mit Guide, wenn Ease die Gedankensignatur richtig deutete, die er gedämpft erhielt.

_Nun ja, er ist ihr Gefährte_, dachte Ease wehmütig, während er Stiefel und Mantel abstreifte, _und der Vater der kleinen Prinzessin…_

Jeder an Bord war vernarrt in die kleine Alabaster. Ein quirliges kleines Mädchen, das mit ihrem Kichern, ihren unbeholfenen kleinen Schritten und den großen, goldenen Augen auch den hartgesottensten Blade dazu bringen konnte, sich niederzuknien und Schlüpflingslieder vorzusingen. Oder lustige Grimassen zu ziehen, so wie Scarface vor einiger Zeit, der immer noch ein seliges Schimmern in den Augen hatte, nachdem die kleine Prinzessin ihm zum Dank einen Kuss auf die Nase gegeben hatte.

_Wenn sie erst erwachsen und paarungsbereit ist, werden die Männer ihretwillen Kriege beginnen_, dachte Ease und breitete die Decke über sich aus. Mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen lag er im Dunkeln und starrte an die Decke seiner Schlafnische. Nur die Zeitanzeige spendete noch etwas Licht im Raum, aber der Blade konnte alles gut erkennen. Seine Nachtsicht war ebenso geschult wie sein Witterungsvermögen – er war Mitglied der Wachmannschaften. Einer Elitegruppe der Wachmannschaften, zu der auch einige Piloten gehörten.

Er war stolz auf seine Karriere. Auf seine Schwertkampfkünste. Auf seine Kampfkameraden und Freunde. Und dass er all dieses aus eigener Kraft erreicht hatte und nicht nur, weil er ein Lord der Zenana war. Lange Zeit hatten ihm sein gutes Aussehen und seine frühe Aufnahme in die Zenana im Wege gestanden, aber nun war er sich sicher, zumindest in Fever und Bonewhite ehrliche Freunde gefunden zu haben. Auch wenn Bonewhite sich wahrscheinlich eher die Zunge abschneiden würde als zuzugeben, dass er in Ease mehr als einen talentierten Kämpfer und Stellvertreter sah. Andererseits würde es wohl nur wenigen auffallen, wenn Bonewhite sich tatsächlich die Zunge abschneiden würde… Ease kicherte leise.

Ease war einer der Lieblingssöhne von Königin Black Pearl gewesen und zunächst nicht auf einen anderen Hive getauscht worden. Sein Ausbilder war Nighthunter gewesen, der vermutlich auch sein Vater war, aber die Wahrheit kannte wohl nur seine Mutter selbst. Nighthunter wiederum war ein alter Freund von Guide gewesen, als beide noch jung waren und als Piloten unter der Herrschaft von Königin Starsong gedient hatten.

Dann waren Gerüchte über eine neue Rasse in der Galaxie aufgekommen und Ease wurde auf Snows Hive gebracht, die zu wenige Blades unter ihren Kommando führte, um sich im Ernstfall angemessen verteidigen zu können. Es hatte nur wenige Wochen gedauert, dann war er zu seiner neuen Königin gerufen worden und… nun, seitdem lebte er in der Zenana als jüngster Pallax, den Snow jemals erwählt hatte.

Später war Ease misstrauisch geworden, was die wahren Beweggründe waren, wenn sich jemand mit ihm versuchte gut zu stellen. Nur Fever und Bonewhite, dem streitlustigen Bruderpaar, war es schlicht und ergreifend egal, welchen gesellschaftlichen Rang Ease als Lord der Zenana bekleidete. Fever mochte ihn einfach und zeigte seine Zuneigung offen und ohne Hintergedanken. Bonewhite hingegen verpasste ihm oft genug im Schwertkampf eine gehörige Abreibung, aber auch ihm war anzumerken, wie viel Spaß es ihm bereitete, einen ebenbürtigen Kampfpartner zu haben.

_Irgendwann wird er es auch noch mal zugeben_, dachte Ease grinsend und schlief zufrieden ein.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Bonewhite saß schweigend am Tisch, als Fever gut gelaunt aber müde in sein Quartier trat. „Entschuldige, die Partie hat etwas länger gedauert", sagte Fever zur Begrüßung und streifte den Mantel ab, um ihn über einen der Stühle am Tisch zu hängen.

Sein Bruder reagierte nicht, sondern hielt den Blick auf die Tischplatte geheftet.

„Was ist?", fragte Fever und legte den Kopf schräg.

Der Blade schob den Unterkiefer vor und legte einen kleinen Beutel auf den Tisch, woraufhin es Fever heiß und kalt über den Rücken lief: ein vergessener Vorrat an Effra-Beeren, halluzinogenen Früchten, die dem Cleverman halfen zu schlafen, wenn sein Bruder außerhalb des Hives auf Mission war.

Effra-Beeren waren nicht verboten, aber allgemein verpönt, da sich ein Wraith durch den Genuss aus dem mentalen Netzwerk ausgliedern konnte. Nicht mehr erspürt werden konnte. Was das eigentliche Verbrechen darstellte. Wraith lebten in einer extrem engen, durch rigide Rangordnung strukturierten Gesellschaft, in der echte Geheimnisse nur dem Hohen Rat zugebilligt wurden. Man lebte gemeinsam und teilte Erfahrungen und Erkenntnisse bis zu einem hohen Grad. Sich aus dieser Gemeinschaft zurückzuziehen galt als unhöflich und unsozial. Wer regelmäßig diese Beeren nahm, konnte süchtig danach werden, wahnsinnig vor Einsamkeit, nicht mehr gesellschaftsfähig. Zumindest sagte man das.

Aber Fever nahm diese Beeren aus einem ganz anderen Grund ein – weil er als fünfjähriger Jüngling Opfer einer Bedrängung geworden war. Sein Erzieher Digger hatte es gewagt, Kontakt ohne Erlaubnis herzustellen, hatte nach Fevers Kehle gegriffen und mithilfe der Enzyme ihrer Außenhaut Zugang zu sämtlichen Erinnerungen und Gedanken des kleinen Jungen erhalten. Sich mental in das Innerste seines Schützlings gedrängt und seine eigene Verbitterung, Wut, Missgunst hinterlassen, ihn beinahe zerstört.

Obwohl Digger es niemals wieder wagen sollte, so übergriffig zu werden und obwohl Bonewhite ihn schon vor vielen Jahren umgebracht hatte, träumte Fever immer noch von dieser schrecklichen Nacht, sobald er in Schlaf fiel. Sicherheit gab ihm dann nur der warme Körper seines Bruders an seiner Seite – oder die Gewissheit, durch die Beeren nicht mehr mental erspürt werden zu können, auch nicht durch körperlichen Kontakt.

„Und nun?", fragte Fever selbstbewusster, als er sich fühlte, „was soll ich jetzt tun? Mich bei dir entschuldigen? Alles abstreiten? Sagen, dass ich die Beeren für jemand anderen aufbewahre?"

Bonewhite antwortete nicht, atmete jedoch tief durch.

„Was soll das Theater?", fragte Fever zornig, „du weißt doch, dass ich etwas nehme, wenn du weg bist. Wenn du mich allein lässt. Weil du es ja nicht mit mir zusammen aushältst! Weil ich so anstrengend bin, so unerträglich! Weil du dir viel lieber Arme und Beine abreißen lässt, statt bei mir zu sein!"

Nun schaute Bonewhite auf und fixierte seinen Bruder mit eiskaltem Blick.

Fever wusste, er hätte jetzt besser schweigen sollen. Aber das konnte er nicht. Sein Temperament war bereits mit ihm durchgegangen und nichts konnte die nächsten Worte noch zurückhalten: „Weil es dir egal ist, was mit mir ist. Du denkst immer nur an dich. Und wie viel Entfernung du zwischen dich und mich bringen kannst."

Der Blade erhob sich und steuerte die Tür des Quartiers an.

„Du würdest dich doch sogar umbringen lassen, nur um mich zu bestrafen", fauchte Fever seinem Bruder zu, „weil ich es damals war, der dir unsere Bruderschaft aufgedrängt hat!"

Bonewhite hielt in der Bewegung inne, drehte sich um und schlug in einer flüssigen Bewegung seinen Handrücken ins Gesicht seines Bruders.

Von diesem Schlag völlig überrascht strauchelte der Cleverman und taumelte zu Boden. Noch ehe er realisieren konnte, was gerade geschehen war, saß Bonewhite auf seiner Brust und schlug ihm die Krallen ins Gesicht.

Aber Fever wehrte sich – er spannte den Rücken durch und warf seinen Bruder ab, sprang auf und setzte nach, landete einen harten Treffer seiner Faust auf dem rechten Hüftknochen seines Gegners, der hörbar krachend zersplitterte.

Wie von Sinnen prügelten die beiden Brüder aufeinander ein, bis laute Rufe auf dem Gang vor dem Quartier des Cleverman erklangen: „Meister, ist alles in Ordnung?", drang die Stimme von Weaver, einem von Fevers Assistenten, durch die Türmembran.

Die beiden Kampfgegner trennten sich fauchend, dann riss Fever sich zusammen und antwortete: „Ja doch… verschwindet jetzt in eure Betten, wir haben morgen zu tun!" Nach einer kleinen Pause, in der er Bonewhite nicht aus den Augen ließ, fügte er noch hinzu: „Außerdem geht es euch alle nichts an, was ich mit meinem Bruder zu bereden habe!"

„Sicher nicht", konnte man nun Brandy, einen von Hastens Technikern rufen hören, der das Quartier direkt nebenan bewohnte, „allerdings haben wir auch alle keine Lust zuhören zu müssen, wie sich zwei Streithähne gegenseitig umbringen! Macht das in einem Wohntrakt der Blades, da werdet ihr noch angefeuert!"

„Oh, ich denke, wenn ich zu dir rüberkomme und dir Vernunft einprügele, werden mich hier auch einige anfeuern!", rief Fever zurück, woraufhin auf dem Gang vor seinem Quartier lautes Gelächter ertönte.

Bonewhite richtete stumm seinen Mantel und ein Zucken um seinen Mund zeigte an, dass er starke Schmerzen in der Hüfte hatte, sobald er das Gewicht auf das rechte Bein verlagerte.

Fever streifte sein zerrissenes Hemd ab und betrachtete kurz die langsam verheilenden Krallenspuren auf seinem Arm. „Das hätte nicht geschehen dürfen", murmelte er leise und schaute zu seinem Bruder hinüber, der sich nicht von der Stelle bewegt hatte. „Was ist nur los mit uns?"

Statt eine Antwort zu geben schüttelte Bonewhite nur stumm den Kopf und biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Ich werde diese Beeren verbrennen. Und ich will, dass du dabei bist", sagte Fever und griff nach dem Arm seines Bruders.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schien der Blade zurückzucken zu wollen, doch er hielt still und nickte.

„Die Frage ist nur… wo ist der Beutel geblieben?" Die beiden Wraith sahen sich in dem völlig verwüsteten Quartier um und mussten lachen.

Gut eine Stunde später hatten sie Fevers Unterkunft wieder aufgeräumt und saßen nebeneinander auf dem Bett, während in einer Metallschale auf dem Boden vor ihnen die letzten getrockneten Effra-Beeren lichterloh brannten.

„Was macht deine Hüfte?", erkundigte Fever sich leise.

„Heilt", antwortete Bonewhite ebenso leise.

Fever nickte und schaute weiter in die langsam verebbenden Flammen. „Es tut mir Leid."

„Das muss es nicht", sagte Bonewhite daraufhin, „es war ein guter Treffer."

„Oh… vielleicht sollte ich dann zu den Blades wechseln?", meinte Fever und bemühte sich um einen Lächeln, während er den galligen Nachgeschmack seiner Worte hinunterschluckte.

„Auf keinen Fall", entgegnete Bonewhite, „ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn du ernsthaft verletzt werden würdest. Und das wird man als Blade."

„Und dann verlangst du von mir, dass ich ruhig bleibe, wo ich doch jeden Tag das Gleiche für dich befürchten muss?" Fever biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Ja", antwortete der Blade, „und das ist nicht recht von mir."

„Nein, das ist es wirklich nicht", flüsterte Fever. Als die Flammen verloschen, zog er seinen Bruder sanft am Ärmel seines Hemdes auf die Liegefläche des Bettes und brummte leise und tröstend. _Wir sind schon ein seltsames Paar_, dachte er und kuschelte sich den immer noch etwas zurückhaltenden Bonewhite.

Einige Zeit später, als der Cleverman bereits fast eingeschlafen war, hörte er seinen Bruder wispern: „Ich weiß, du wirst dir neue Beeren besorgen. Immer und immer wieder. Und ich kann nichts dagegen tun…"

#*#

„Verflucht noch mal, was habt ihr denn hier gestern abgebrannt?", dröhnte am nächsten Morgen Guides Stimme durch Fevers Quartier und die beiden Brüder zuckten erschrocken zusammen, „das stinkt ja erbärmlich…"

‚Wie ist der denn hier hereingekommen?', hörte Fever die ärgerliche Stimme seines Bruders in seinem Kopf. ‚Keine Ahnung, ich hatte die Türmembran mit einem sechzehnstelligen Code gesichert, damit er das nicht mehr macht!', entgegnete er mental und richtete sich auf.

Guide, der Oberste der Clevermen und ihr selbsternannter Freund und Gönner, stand mitten in Fevers Unterkunft und schaute sich um. „Ach, übrigens, du brauchst ein neues Schloss, Hasten musste deines leider sprengen."

Nun waren beide Brüder hellwach und starrten Guide mit großen Augen an.

„Ja, was dachtet ihr denn? Ihr seid Stunden zu spät, reagiert auf nichts, die Tür lässt sich nicht öffnen, angeblich habt ihr gestern versucht euch gegenseitig umzubringen… was hätte ich wohl sonst tun sollen?", fragte Guide.

An der Tür winkte Hasten den letzten Qualm der Sprengung weg und begutachtete den von ihm angerichteten Schaden.

Guide hatte sich hinuntergebeugt zu der Metallschale vor dem Bett der Brüder, roch an den verbrannten Resten und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun aber hoch mit euch, Ease scheucht gerade deine Männer durch die Trainingshalle", meinte er zu Bonewhite, „übernimm bloß schnell wieder da Kommando, sonst steigt ihm das noch zu Kopf." An Fever gewendet sagte er: „Und dein Stellvertreter ist kurz davor, deinen lanteanischen Gefangenen zu erwürgen. Und ich brauche dringend eine Analyse von dir…"

A/N: Sorry für die lange Pause, aber nun geht es weiter mit meinen wilden Geschichten. Gelegentlich nimmt das RL dann doch mal Überhand, da kann auch ich mich nicht regelmäßig an den Schreibtisch setzen und Tippen. Hoffen wir mal, dass der Stress der letzten Wochen auch wirklich der Vergangenheit angehört! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

‚Was soll das?', fragte Fever mental und ließ Guide deutlich seinen Unmut spüren, als er ihm den Datenträger mit den Werten zurückbrachte, den er hatte auswerten sollen.

Guide schaute auf und runzelte die Stirn. Fever legte in letzter Zeit immer öfter Verhaltensweisen an den Tag, die von mangelndem Respekt zeugten. ‚Was meinst du?'

‚Diese Daten sind Unsinn. Anstatt meine Zeit damit zu verschwenden, sollte man die Sonde reparieren, die sie übertragen hat', erwiderte Fever und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Moment, junger Cleverman!", donnerte Guide los und alle Anwesenden im Hauptlabor ihres Hives zogen unwillkürlich die Köpfe zwischen den Schultern ein, „die Analyse dieser Daten war keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl!"

Fever hatte mit dem Rücken zu seinem Mentor inne gehalten und drehte sich nun mit zusammengepressten Lippen um. „Selbstverständlich, Sir", sagte er, „aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass Daten eines defekten Gerätes nicht sinnvoll auszuwerten sind." Nur selten hatte Guide ihn je so zurechtgewiesen – obschon er dazu jedes Recht besaß, da er als Oberster der Clevermen den Oberbefehl über alle Wissenschaftler und Techniker an Bord führte.

Guide entgegnete knurrend: „Wenn die Sonde beschädigt gewesen wäre, hätte ich den Datenstrom allein auswerten können, Cleverman Fever!" Zufrieden registrierte er das Aufflackern von Unsicherheit in Fevers Augen und fuhr fort: „Ähnliche Werte wurden auch von einem unserer Außenposten und einem Scout-Schiff gemeldet. Bevor und nachdem die Sonde ausgesetzt worden war."

„Dann wird der nahe Philas-Pulsar wohl eine störende Strahlung absondern", meinte Fever und deutete eine Verbeugung an, „benötigen Sie meine Dienste noch weiter, Sir? Nach der Verkleinerung meines Teams haben wir schon Mühe, die üblichen taktischen Daten rechtzeitig zur täglichen Sitzung des Hohen Rates zu analysieren."

„Abgesehen davon, junger Cleverman, dass du diese Teamverkleinerung durch dein Verhalten selbst zu verantworten hast", fauchte Guide zurück, „wäre es dann nicht sinnvoll, pünktlich zur Arbeit zu erscheinen, wenn du so viel zu erledigen hast?"

Fever atmete tief durch. Erst vor wenigen Monaten hatte er einen Dart gekapert, um auf die Suche nach seinem Bruder zu gehen – und dabei so ziemlich jeden Befehl ignoriert, den man ihm gegeben hatte. Zur öffentlichen Abstrafung hatte Guide daraufhin Fevers Abteilung auf zwei Assistenten für den aufmüpfigen Forscher verkleinert – was allerdings eher der Qualität des Teams zugute kam, da die meisten von Fevers Mitarbeitern ausgemachte Hohlköpfe gewesen waren. Mit Weaver und Pace arbeitete Fever höchst effektiv zusammen und seine berühmt-berüchtigtem Wutanfälle hatten sich auf ein absolutes Minimum reduziert.

„Sicher, Sir", presste Fever zwischen den Zähnen hervor und verbeugte sich so tief, dass die Geste nur um Haaresbreite keine Karikatur darstellte.

„Nun, wo wir uns einig sind, werde ich die erneute und vollständige Auswertung persönlich überwachen", kündigte Guide mit blitzenden Augen an und drückte Fever den Datenträger in die Hand, bevor er ihn unsanft in die Richtung seines Labors schubste und folgte. Mental meinte er zu seinem widerborstigen Schützling: ‚Reiß dich zusammen, Fever! Ich dulde so ein aufsässiges Verhalten nicht in der Öffentlichkeit! Wenn wir allein sind, kannst du mir das eine oder andere an den Kopf werfen, aber im Labor hast du mir Respekt entgegen zu bringen, verstanden?'

‚Jawohl, Sir', erwiderte Fever und machte sich daran, die unsinnigen Sondendaten erneut durch drei Analyseprogramme gleichzeitig laufen zu lassen. Wie er es bereits zweimal getan hatte, bevor er zu Guide gegangen war. Seine beiden Assistenten warfen ihm fragende Blicke zu, aber er ging nicht darauf ein. Während die Programme liefen, betrachtete Guide nachdenklich den mit einem Stunner betäubten Lanteaner in der Haltevorrichtung und schwieg.

Als es Fever zu dumm wurde, suchte er im mentalen Netzwerk ihres Hives nach seinem Bruder, der gerade eine Übung seiner Kampfeinheit überwachte. ‚Wie geht es dir?', fragte er still.

‚Gelangweilt. Warum fragst du?', gab Bonewhite mental zurück.

‚Weil ich keine Kopfschmerzen habe und mir auch nicht übel ist', antwortete Fever, ‚aber ich habe gut geschlafen – ohne Träume.'

‚Geschlafen… das war eher eine Bewusstlosigkeit', meinte Bonewhite.

‚Ja… so wie ich immer schlafe, wenn ich etwas von den Beeren nehme. Aber dann habe ich normalerweise anschließend das Gefühl, mein Schädel und meine Eingeweide wollten explodieren', erklärte Fever.

‚Und trotzdem tust du dir das immer wieder an', übermittelte Bonewhite still und formte für seinen Bruder das Bild, wie Ease gerade sein Hinterteil rieb und auf die mutierte Drohne namens Riese einschimpfte.

Fever musste bei diesem Anblick auflachen. Riese machte sich von Beginn an einen Spaß daraus, den immer perfekt herausgeputzten Ease zu piesacken – oder mit einem Stunner zu betäuben. Je nach dem, was gerade machbar war.

Guide reagierte auf den kurzen Lacher mit einem wütenden Blick – er konnte es gar nicht leiden, wenn jemand in seiner direkten Umgebung eine mentale Unterhaltung führte und ihn nicht daran beteiligte. „Ist die Analyse beendet?"

„Noch nicht ganz, Sir", antwortete Fever und senkte den Blick. Zu seinem Bruder meinte er still: ‚Der alte Mann nervt. Wir reden nachher weiter.'

Guide trat direkt neben Fever und raunte ihm zu: „Du magst ein Genie sein, aber du hast nie so recht begriffen, wie man sich benimmt."

Fever wollte einen Schritt beiseite treten, doch Guide hielt ihn am Arm fest und fuhr mental fort: ‚Deine beiden Assistenten mögen im Moment von dir noch fleißig lernen können – aber irgendwann wird der eine oder andere das Gefühl haben, schlauer als du zu sein und deinen Posten wollen. Und wenn sie glauben sollten, deine aufgeschlitzte Kehle läge auch in meinem Interesse, könnte dieser Tag früher kommen als wir ahnen. Bei deinen Patzern in letzter Zeit muss ich dich hart ran nehmen, sonst leidet _mein_ Ansehen und so ein ehrgeiziger Emporkömmling wie Rampart könnte auf die Idee kommen, sich doch mal auf meinen Posten setzen zu können.'

Fever schaute durch die offenen Türen hinüber ins Hauptlabor und schüttelte den Kopf. Rampart war ein begabter Astrophysiker, der ihnen vor einigen Wochen zugeteilt worden war, nachdem man auf dem Hive ihrer Primary Coldamber alle nicht kampfrelevanten Forschungen beendet hatte. ‚Nein, Rampart bekäme nie die Unterstützung der Männer… niemand mag ihn und seine hochnäsige Art.'

‚Ach?', fragte Guide nach, ‚und wie würdest du _deinen_ Grad der Beliebtheit einschätzen?'

Fever riss die Augen auf und schluckte. ‚Entschuldige. Aber…'

Das Piepen der Arbeitskonsole unterbrach ihr Gespräch und Fever deutete auf die Anzeigen: „Entweder, dieser Planet verschwindet in regelmäßigen Abständen, oder die Sonde ist defekt!"

„Hm", brummte Guide, „was ist mit der Planetenmasse…?"

Fever legte den Kopf schräg, tippte dann aber die Parameter ein und stutzte: „Diesen Anzeigen nach verändert die sich nicht… während des gesamten Beobachtungszeitraumes…"

„Tja, dann…", begann Guide, „haben unsere Feinde anscheinend einen Weg gefunden, nicht nur ihre Schiffe vor uns zu tarnen, sondern auch ihre Planeten."

„Hm", brummte nun Fever und tippte weitere Daten ein, „Aber anscheinend nicht sehr erfolgreich… die Bioscans zeigen, dass sich dort niemand mehr aufhält."

„… und wenn sie ihre Lebenszeichen tarnen?", fragte Guide, „das gelingt uns ja auch zum Teil."

Fever runzelte die Stirn und schmollte. Er mochte es ganz und gar nicht, von der überragenden Technik der Lanteaner ausgetrickst zu werden. Er tippte weiter und schüttelte nach kurzer Zeit den Kopf. „Nein, dieser Planet wurde verlassen. Es gibt keinerlei Funkverkehr, der Energieverbrauch ist minimal, es gibt keine Oberflächenaktivität… nicht einmal tierischen Ursprungs."

„Du erwähntest vorhin den Philas-Pulsar, nur ein Sonnensystem entfernt… könnte es zu einer vermehrten Gamma-Strahlen-Aktivität gekommen sein? Sodass der Planet nun unbewohnbar geworden ist?", fragte Guide und strich sich über den Bart.

„Nein, das habe ich schon zu Beginn der Berechnungen ausgeschlossen", murmelte Fever und rief seine ersten Analysedaten wieder auf, „der Pulsar ist seit achttausend Jahren unauffällig, von seiner üblichen störenden Strahlung einmal abgesehen."

Nun grinste Guide. „Wunderbar!" Er griff nach dem Datenträger und verließ eilig den Laborcluster des Hives.

„Meister?", fragten Weaver und Pace gleichzeitig und schauten Fever erstaunt an.

Der seufzte und meinte: „Packt schon mal unsere Feldausrüstung zusammen. Wenn ich das richtig sehe, werden wir bald nach Beltos aufbrechen."

In seiner Haltevorrichtung zuckte der gefangene Lanteaner namens Septimus Nonem kurz zusammen und hoffte, dass keiner der Wraith mitbekommen hatte, dass er schon seit einer Stunde wieder bei Bewusstsein war und gelauscht hatte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Er hatte es gewusst. Schon in dem Moment, wo sein Bruder ihn mental vorwarnte, dass Guide etwas entdeckt hatte. Und nun stand er hier und war durchgeregnet bis auf die Haut. Neben ihm stand Ease und schmollte. Auch ihm war der Regen über den Kragen seines Mantels den Rücken hinab gelaufen, hatte sein seidenes Hemd durchweicht und ließ ihn nun frieren. Auch wenn es hier auf Beltos angenehm tropisch warm war, froren die Wraith nach einer Weile.

„Feather meldet, sie hätten den Planeten komplett umrundet und sind auf keinerlei Lebenszeichen gestoßen", meldete Ease knurrend.

„Ebenso wie Lasting und die Drohnen", stellte Bonewhite tonlos fest, „also können die Clevermen kommen."

„Wobei ich mich frage, warum die Lanteaner den Planeten aufgegeben haben. Allein diese Stadt muss Unmengen an Ressourcen gekostet haben", meinte Ease und runzelte die Stirn.

_Da fragst du noch?_, dachte Bonewhite, _natürlich wegen irgendeiner Überraschung, die Guide nicht bedacht hatte und uns allen noch einmal irgendwann den Kopf kosten wird!_ Laut sagte er: „Unsere Feinde scheinen über fast unbegrenzte Mittel zu verfügen. Oder zumindest verhalten sie sich, als wäre dem so."

„Dann wollen wir hoffen, dass sie sich nur so verhalten und irgendwann ernsthaft angreifbar werden", seufzte Ease, „so viel Glück wie auf Othos werden wir nie wieder haben…"

Bonewhite schwieg. Ease hatte Recht und mehr gab es für ihn dazu auch nicht zu sagen. Egal, wie viel Vertrauen er in die Fähigkeiten seines Bruders und den Erfindungsgeist von Guide besaß, die Lanteaner hatten sich in den vergangenen drei Jahren des Krieges als beinahe unbesiegbar präsentiert. Ihre bisher größten Erfolge hatten die Wraith vor allem durch Glück und Ausdauer verbuchen können, nicht durch taktische oder technische Überlegenheit. Im Gegenteil, ihre Feinde waren ihnen Zeitalter voraus und das war den Wraith – oder zumindest ihrer Primary Coldamber, den anderen Königinnen und den Kommandanten der höheren Dienstgrade – durchaus bewusst. Aber es entsprach nicht dem Naturell der Wraith, aufzugeben. Bevor die Lanteaner versucht hatten, die Wraith als Spezies auszulöschen, wäre eine Koexistenz unter Umständen denkbar gewesen, aber mit ihrem biologischen Angriff waren die Menschen zu weit gegangen. Nun war es ein Kampf auf Gedeih und Verderb, bei dem keine Seite mehr Nachsicht oder den Willen zu diplomatischen Gesprächen zeigte.

Nachdenklich betrachtete Bonewhite die Kolonne der Clevermen, die durch den Ereignishorizont des Sternenrings auf Beltos eintraf. Guide hatte anscheinend alle seine Männer mobilisiert, die Unmengen von Ausrüstung mit sich schleppten. Natürlich war auch Fever bei dem Forschungstrupp dabei, zusammen mit seinem Assistenten Weaver, aber Pace fehlte. Auf seine mentale Nachfrage erhielt er eine höchst ungehaltene Antwort: ‚Auch wenn du und die anderen Schwertfuchtler der Meinung sind, wir Schlauköpfe wären nur ein paar feige, verweichlichte Schiffshocker, so haben wir dennoch Aufgaben an Bord unseres Hives, die erledigt werden müssen! Und um meine kümmerte sich jetzt Pace vorübergehend.'

Bonewhite schob den Unterkiefer vor und schoss mental zurück: ‚Entschuldige mal! Sonst beschwerst du dich immer, dass ich mich zu wenig für deine Belange interessiere!'

Fever hielt im Laufen inne und wendete sich seinem Bruder zu, als er still antwortete: ‚Verzeih mir, Guide macht mich wahnsinnig. Alle paar Minuten soll ich etwas anderes für ihn erledigen, dabei hat er so ziemlich jeden aus seinem Labor gescheucht und hierher mitgenommen. Es war schon schwer genug ihm klarzumachen, dass es einer technischen Rumpfcrew bedarf, die sich während unserer Abwesenheit um den Hive kümmert. Sogar Hasten hat er mitgenommen!'

Nun verzog Bonewhite unwillkürlich das Gesicht und Ease fragte wispernd: „Was ist? Schlechte Nachrichten?"

Er atmete tief durch bevor er entgegnete: „Guide hat Hasten begnadigt und aus den Nebelkammern geholt, um hier mitzuhelfen."

„Uh", machte Ease, „das bedeutet nichts Gutes…"

_Nein, das bedeutet es wirklich nicht_, dachte Bonewhite und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Nachdem der Ingenieur zum wiederholten Male an der Reparatur ihres schiffsinternen Transporterproblems gescheitert war (und eine Explosion ein Loch in den Rumpf gerissen hatte), wurde Hasten zum Zwangsdienst in die Nebelkammern ihres Hives verurteilt. Dort kehrte er seit Wochen all den Dreck und Schlamm zusammen, den der reinigende Nebel in diese Filterkammern trug – hier war es stickig, demütigend und stank erbärmlich.

„Ah, da seid ihr ja", hörten sie hinter sich die Stimme von Guide, der breit lächelnd auf sie zukam. Im Augenwinkel konnte Bonewhite noch erkennen, wie sein Bruder Fever zusammenzuckte und sich schleunigst davonmachte, indem er sich unter die anderen Clevermen mischte.

Ease räusperte sich und meldete: „Die Patrouillen melden, dass sie das Hauptlabor in dem kuppelförmigen Gebäude in der Stadtmitte gefunden zu haben glauben."

„Ja, dem wird wohl so sein", entgegnete Guide gut gelaunt und wies auf den Scanner, den er in der Hand hielt, „von dort empfange ich höchst ungewöhnliche Energiewerte."

Bonewhites Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, während er dachte: _Für jeden anderen wäre das ein Grund, das Weite zu suchen, aber natürlich nicht für dich, alter Mann. DU rennst dann erst recht darauf zu…_

„Sind wir nicht von den Sternen gesegnet?", fragte Guide und lächelte weiter, „eine intakte Stadt der Lanteaner ohne Kämpfe und Verluste einnehmen zu können, ihre Technik zu studieren und das Blatt zu unseren Gunsten in diesem Krieg zu ändern?"

‚Wenn wir einmal davon absehen, dass unsere Feinde das alles hier wohl kaum ohne triftigen Grund aufgegeben haben, wäre ich beinahe geneigt, ihm zuzustimmen', hörte Bonewhite die Stimme von Ease in seinem Kopf.

„Aber nun auf! Wir haben zu tun!", rief Guide aus und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Gebäude in der Stadtmitte, dessen Dachkuppel im Durchmesser wohl beinahe so groß war wie zwei Wraithkreuzer hintereinander maßen.

Ease und Bonewhite folgten ihm schweigend durch den allmählich nachlassenden Regen. Ihre Königin hatte ihnen Order erteilt, ihren Gefährten und Vater ihrer einzigen Tochter wohlbehalten wieder zurück auf den Hive zu bringen. Selbstverständlich wusste Snow um die Unberechenbarkeit von Guide und dessen unfreiwillige Missgeschicke… trotzdem sollte Alabaster nicht ohne ihren Vater aufwachsen.

„Sooo… was hast du?", fragte Guide, als sie Fever erreichten, der sich an einer Computerkonsole zu schaffen machte.

„Vor allem Probleme, diese Geräte zu aktivieren", erwiderte der Cleverman mürrisch.

„Na! Wozu haben wir denn deinen Gefangenen hierher bringen lassen, hm?", meinte Guide und ließ Septimus Nonem von zwei Drohnen vorführen.

„Ich weigere mich…", begann der Lanteaner, doch eine der Drohnen trat ihm in die Knie und er verstummte.

„Es ist mir egal, ob Sie sich weigern oder nicht, Mensch, Sie werden jetzt diese Konsole hier aktivieren!", grollte Guide und ließ die Hand des Gefangenen auf die Arbeitsfläche des Gerätes pressen. Augenblicklich gingen hunderte von kleinen Lichtern in dem Raum an und das bis dahin heruntergefahrene Computersystem des Labors erwachte zum Leben. „So ist es schon besser."

Fever warf seinem Bruder einen verzweifelten Blick zu, bevor er sagte: „Ich erkenne einen Countdown, Sir… und er entspricht unseren Berechnungen bis zum nächsten Verschwinden des Planeten in etwas über sieben Stunden."

Guide grinste verschmitzt. „Wie ich vermutet hatte: die Lanteaner haben hier an einer neuen Tarnvorrichtung gearbeitet!" Er wendete sich dem verstockten Gefangenen zu und fragte: „Nun, was wissen Sie von den Experimenten, die hier auf Beltos durchgeführt wurden, Mensch?"

Der Lanteaner warf Guide einen tödlichen Blick zu und schwieg.

„Sie brauchen sich nicht zu verstellen, ich weiß, dass Sie zu den Clevermen ihrer Spezies gehören", erzählte Guide im Plauderton weiter, „ich habe Ihre Wege verfolgt, von der Zerstörung Ihres Forschungslabors auf Kurrak bis zu Ihrer Gefangennahme auf Tempes. Es würde mich wundern, wenn Sie von so einem großen Projekt wie hier nicht informiert worden wären, Doctorus Nonem, Meister der Quasar-Forschung. Sie wissen ziemlich genau um die Bedeutung des Philas-Pulsars für die Experimente hier auf Beltos, nicht wahr?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen", presste der Lanteaner zwischen den Zähnen hervor, „ich bin nur ein Händler und wollte Seidenhühner erstehen, als Ihre Jäger uns angriffen und ich mich in einer Ihrer Nahrungskapseln wieder fand!"

Fever blickte verstört zwischen dem Gefangenen und Guide hin und her, bevor er sich räusperte und leise meinte: „Wie dem auch sei, ich habe noch etwas entdeckt…"

Guide knurrte den Gefangenen noch einmal bedrohlich an, bevor er sich an Fever wendete. „Und? Um was handelt es sich?"

„Um eine kontinuierlich ansteigende Strahlung, deren Quelle in den tiefer gelegenen Etagen dieses Gebäudes zu liegen scheint", antwortete Fever und wies auf den Bildschirm der Konsole vor sich, „wenn das Niveau der Gamma-Wellen weiter ansteigt, wird es selbst für uns in den nächsten zehn Stunden tödlich werden."

Der Lanteaner zuckte zusammen, woraufhin Fever sich ihm zuwendete und meinte: „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann leider nicht sagen, was die Strahlung bei Ihnen bereits an Schäden verursacht hat."

Guide knurrte: „Dann bleiben uns also noch zehn Stunden, um die Strahlung aufzuhalten. Oder sieben, wenn wir den Planeten vor der nächsten Tarnphase verlassen müssen."

_Womit wir auch schon bei der Überraschung angekommen wären_, dachte Bonewhite resigniert und biss die Zähne zusammen.

A/N: Mit dem Angriff der Wraith auf die Schwesterstadt von Atlantis auf Othos begann der Große Krieg zwischen unseren grünen (Anti-)Helden und den Antikern, bei mir Lanteaner genannt. Nachzulesen in „Dépendances variables" :)

Die Geschichte mit dem biologischen Angriff der Lanteaner auf die Wraith könnt ihr in „Auf Abwegen" nachlesen! Dort findet ihr auch Cervus Albus, den ersten unfreiwilligen „Helfer" der Wraith bei dem Überwinden der Gensicherung half.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

„Wäre es nicht angebracht, die meisten der Clevermen von hier abzuziehen und vorsorglich in Sicherheit zu bringen?", fragte Ease, während sie auf dem Weg in die unteren Stockwerke des Forschungszentrums waren.

„Und wer soll dann erforschen was wir gefunden haben, wenn alle Forscher zurück auf dem Hive sind?", knurrte Guide ungehalten.

‚Ich habe es gewusst', übermittelte Fever seinem Bruder mental, ‚der Lanteaner ist ein Cleverman!'

Bonewhite antwortete nicht, sondern schob nur den Unterkiefer vor. Es war wie immer: Guide und Ease stritten sich, Fever war in seiner eigenen Gedankenwelt unterwegs und Riese, der seinem kommandierenden Blade stetig auf dem Fuße folgte, bot an, alle drei zu betäuben und so für Ruhe zu sorgen. Und Bonewhite war geneigt, der Drohne freie Hand zu lassen.

„Meister", grüßte Hasten mit einer Verbeugung Guide und wies auf die Tür, hinter der sich die Strahlungsquelle befinden musste, „hier kommen wir nicht weiter. Die Tür lässt sich nicht öffnen."

„Vielleicht solltest du versuchen sie zu reparieren", fauchte Guide, „dabei entdeckst du ja erstaunlich effektive Sprengkräfte, wie uns die jüngste Vergangenheit erst zeigte…"

Hasten schluckte die Demütigung hinunter und trat mit gesenktem Kopf beiseite. Guide hielt vor der verschlossenen Tür inne und atmete tief durch. „Mensch, öffnen Sie diese Tür."

Septimus Nonem, der lanteanische Gefangene, der von zwei Drohnen an den Armen gepackt mitgeschleift worden war, entgegnete: „Das kann ich nicht."

Guide wendete sich dem Lanteaner langsam zu und knurrte: „Sie können und Sie werden!"

„Ich kann nicht", entgegnete der Mensch, „Sie haben zwar Recht, was meinen Rang und meine Ausbildung angeht, aber ich habe keine Freigabe für die Einrichtungen auf Beltos erhalten."

„Nun, dann werden wir Ihnen nachträglich eine verschaffen", sagte Guide und wies mit dem Kopf auf Fever, „wir brauchen nur Ihre normalen Zugangsdaten, dann können wir…"

„Nein, Sie verstehen nicht", unterbrach der Lanteaner, „man wollte mich an den Experimenten hier beteiligen, aber ich weigerte mich! Ich kündigte sogar an, diese Einrichtung zu zerstören, wenn ich jemals hierher gelangen sollte. Der Hohe Rat sieht mich als Sicherheitsrisiko an und verbannte mich nach Kurrak." Er schluckte und fuhr fort: „Es würde mich ganz und gar nicht wundern, wenn durch meine Aktivierung der Konsole vorhin schon ein Abwehrprogramm gestartet worden wäre…"

Bonewhite legte den Kopf schräg und meinte: „Dann ordne ich hiermit an, alle Clevermen unverzüglich zurück auf den Hive zu schicken."

Guide schnalzte mit der Zunge und entgegnete: „Was glaubst du, wer du bist? Noch habe ich das Kommando über diese Mission."

„Bis zu dem Punkt, wo die Sicherheit betroffen ist, Sir", erwiderte Bonewhite glatt und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken, wie er es oft tat, wenn er Befehle gab. Diese Geste hatte er sich von seinem inzwischen verstorbenen Ausbilder und Idol Hornet abgeschaut, um den der Blade immer noch trauerte.

„Die Sicherheit ist noch nicht betroffen", knurrte Guide, „die Strahlung ist bisher nicht tödlich und was das Gefasel des Gefangenen angeht, halte ich das alles für übertrieben. Bei meinen Nachforschungen über ihn habe ich keine Hinweise auf Sicherheitseinschränkungen gefunden."

„Ich weiß, was hier erforscht werden sollte", gab der Lanteaner mit belegter Stimme zu, „und ich weiß auch, dass die Sicherheit von jedem in diesem Sonnensystem gefährdet ist, solang…"

Hasten wendete sich mental an Fever: ‚Im ganzen Sonnensystem? Glaubst du das?'

Fever fletschte die Zähne, als Guide und der Lanteaner sich vor ihren Augen weiter stritten, und still antwortete: ‚Ich weiß nicht, was ich glauben soll. Aber der Mensch riecht nach Angst, was er sonst nicht tut.'

‚Also die Tür nicht öffnen und zusehen, dass wir verschwinden', schlussfolgerte Hasten.

‚Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre…', meinte Fever und seufzte leise.

„…ich sage, die Sicherheit ist nicht bedroht und alles, was dieser Mensch sagt, deutet für mich darauf hin, dass wir kurz vor der Entdeckung einer wirklich großen Sache stehen!", ranzte Guide Bonewhite an, der erneut darauf gedrängt hatte, die Clevermen zu evakuieren, „hinter dieser Tür verbirgt sich vielleicht der Schlüssel zum Sieg in diesem Krieg!"

„Bei allem Respekt", entgegnete Bonewhite tonlos, „ich werde in diesem Fall unseren Hive kontaktieren und die Entscheidung…"

„Nichts dergleichen wirst du tun!", donnerte Guide los, „dein Bruder wird sich jetzt sofort daran machen, diesem Menschen die notwendige Zugangserlaubnis zu verschaffen, damit wir diese Tür öffnen können! Wenn wir wissen, was sich dort befindet, können wir immer noch entscheiden, was zu tun ist!"

Fever biss sich auf die Lippen und umklammerte sein Datenpad fester. Ease schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf, Hasten schaute von einem zum anderen, bis Bonewhite schließlich nickte. „Auf Ihre Verantwortung hin, Sir."

„Ja, natürlich ist es meine Verantwortung", fauchte Guide und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, „das hier ist und bleibt _meine_ Mission!"

‚Mögen uns die Sterne beistehen', meinte Hasten mental zu Fever, der antwortete: ‚Ich fürchte, denen ist egal, was mit uns geschieht. Sonst hätten sie Guide nicht diesen Planeten finden lassen.'

„Los! An die Arbeit!", grollte Guide zu Fever hinüber, der kurz stockte, sich dann aber verneigte und den Drohnen zu verstehen gab, dass er den Gefangenen in einem der kleineren Labore anbei mit Zugang zum Computersystem benötigte.

Hasten senkte erneut den Kopf und sammelte seine Ausrüstung ein, mit der er bis zum Eintreffen der Gruppe um Guide damit beschäftigt gewesen war, die Tür öffnen zu wollen.

Ease rümpfte die Nase und wendete sich mental an Guide: ‚Du weißt, dass Bonewhite Recht hat: die Sicherheit von uns allen ist schon längst betroffen und damit müsstest du die Befehlsgewalt an ihn abgeben.'

‚Unfug!', schoss Guide zurück, ‚dieser Dickschädel will nur seinen Bruder in Sicherheit bringen, mehr nicht! Und Fever ist in letzter Zeit extrem aufmüpfig geworden, dem will ich einen Riegel vorschieben. Sobald wir wissen, was sich hinter dieser Tür verbirgt, werde ich die meisten anderen Clevermen zurückschicken. Sie sollen mitnehmen, was sie können und auf dem Hive mit der Auswertung beginnen. Aber Bonewhite, Fever und diese wandelnde Katastrophe Hasten werden auf jeden Fall hier bleiben!'

Ease schmollte daraufhin. Er mochte Hasten, auch wenn er wegen dem Ingenieur bereits öfter lange Fußmärsche quer durch den Hive hatte hinter sich bringen müssen, weil die Transporter ausgefallen waren. Oder gewartet wurden. Oder explodierten und Löcher in den Rumpf rissen. Nichts davon kam an die Desaster heran, die Guide selbst zu verantworten hatte.

Eine gute Stunde später kehrten Fever und der Gefangene in Begleitung der Drohnen zurück. „Verzeihung", begann Fever, „es hat etwas gedauert, die Freigabe zu erhalten. Anscheinend ist das System hier von einem Computervirus befallen, der…"

„Erspare uns die Einzelheiten", knurrte Guide, „lass ihn die Tür öffnen."

„Natürlich, Sir", meinte Fever und trat beiseite, um den Lanteaner durchzulassen. Mental meinte er zu Guide: ‚Er sieht nicht gut aus. Mir wäre wohler, wenn wir ihn sobald wie möglich von dieser Strahlungsquelle wegbringen würden.'

Guide warf seinem Schützling einen abschätzigen Blick zu, ging aber nicht weiter auf dessen Bitte ein, sondern wendete sich an den Menschen: „Beginnen Sie!"

Der Lanteaner hob zitternd seine rechte Hand und tippte einen Code in das Türbedienungsfeld ein. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und seine Augen blickten glasig, als sie die Tür mit einem leisen Zischen öffnete.

Die Wraith legten die Köpfe verwundert schräg, als sie in das dahinter liegende Labor blickten.

„Eine Wassersphäre?", fragte Hasten überrascht.

„Zum Kühlen", antwortete Septimus Nonem krächzend, „in der Mitte der Sphäre befindet sich ein Kristall, der sonst zu heiß wird."

„Aber… wie bekommt man eine runde Wasserkugel…", fragte Hasten weiter, doch Guide unterbrach ihn: „Durch Kraftfelder wohl, du Meisteringenieur! Und jetzt weiter!"

Vorsichtig traten die Wraith und ihr Gefangener ein, der sich mit einem Ärmel den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte. „Soweit ich informiert bin, wurde in diesem Kristall ein winziges Stück vom Philas-Pulsar eingeschlossen, um dessen Energienutzbarkeit untersuchen zu können", erklärte der Lanteaner, „ich wies den Hohen Rat von Atlantis darauf hin, dass auch eine winzige Menge Neutronenpulsarmasse nicht zu beherrschen wäre, auch nicht mit der fortgeschrittensten Technik."

„Aber Ihr Volk besitzt doch schon mächtige Nullpunkt-Energiespeicher, wieso suchen Sie nach noch intensiveren Lieferanten?", fragte Fever und hob wie Hasten und Guide seinen Scanner der schwebenden Wasserkugel entgegen.

Septimus Nonem lachte gequält auf. „Oh, das hat etwas mit dem Wunsch der Beschleunigung unserer eigenen Evolution zu tun. Zumindest verspüren einige diesen Wunsch – ich nicht. Ich bevorzuge den natürlichen Verlauf der Dinge."

„Warum wollen Sie ihre Entwicklung beschleunigen?", fragte Fever und ließ den Scanner sinken. Auch Guide zog seinen Scanner zurück und wendete sich dem Gefangenen zu, der erklärte: „Es ist meinem Volk möglich, eine höhere Ebene der Existenz zu erreichen, aber dieser Weg ist beschwerlich und vor allem mit Selbsterkenntnis und Demut verbunden – was nicht jedem gefällt und manche vielleicht nie erreichen werden."

„Und dafür brauchen Sie… Energie?", fragte Ease erstaunt.

„Nein", antwortete der Lanteaner, „die Energie wird benötigt um einen Ort zu schaffen, an dem die Zeit schneller läuft und der nicht entdeckt werden kann."

„Also doch eine Tarnvorrichtung", brummte Guide, „wenn auch nicht nur."

„Ja", erwiderte der Mensch, „aber diese Energiequelle ist zu instabil, um…"

Weiter kam er nicht. Die Wraith fuhren herum, als hinter ihnen die Wassersphäre zerplatzte und Hasten mit einem faustgroßen blauen Kristall in der Hand dastand – triefend nass – und meinte: „Upps…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Alle Farbe war aus Guides Gesicht gewichen, als er stumm nach dem Kristall griff und Hasten mit eingezogenem Kopf zur Seite sprang. „Was ist das?", fragte der Oberste der Clevermen den schwitzenden Lanteaner.

„Wie ich schon sagte: ein Stück des Philas-Pulsars", antwortete der Mensch, an dessen Lippen nun Fieberbläschen aufbrachen.

„Man kann nicht einfach zu einem Pulsar hinfliegen, ein Stück abbrechen und es in einem Kristall aufbewahren", knurrte Guide.

„Nein, das nicht", krächzte Septimus Nonem, „aber wir besitzen Techniken, Material über größere Entfernungen…"

„Ein Transporterstrahl? Unwahrscheinlich." Guide schüttelte den Kopf.

„Eher ein Wurmloch… ähnlich wie bei den Sternentoren", meinte der Lanteaner.

„Sie sagten, dieser Kristall wäre in der Wassersphäre aufbewahrt worden, weil er gekühlt werden müsse. Aber er ist nur unerheblich wärmer als die Raumtemperatur", stellte Guide fest und umrundete ihren Gefangenen, wobei er einen vernichtenden Blick auf den patschnassen Hasten warf, der sich unsichtbar wünschte.

„Noch, ja", antwortete der Mensch, „aber in periodischen Abständen kommt es zu Entladungen, die dann zu vermehrter Gamma-Strahlung und Hitze führen – sofern ich über das Projekt informiert bin."

„Gamma-Blitze…" Guide runzelte die Stirn. „Interessant… periodisch, sagen Sie?"

Aber der Lanteaner antwortete nicht mehr. Er war zusammengebrochen und atmete schwer.

„Hm", brummte Guide, „darüber möchte ich mehr erfahren… Fever, dein Assistent wird den hier zurück auf den Hive bringen, eine Drohne soll ihm das Geschenk des Lebens machen. Ich wünsche, ihn nach meiner Rückkehr weiter zu befragen…"

„Jawohl, Sir", sagte Fever und winkte die Drohnen heran, die den Gefangenen zuvor schon unter den Armen gepackt hergeschleift hatten. Nach einer kurzen Prozedur erwachte der Mensch wieder, war jedoch noch matt und musste mehr getragen werden, als dass er selbst laufen konnte. Fever begleitete die Drohnen und den stöhnenden Lanteaner, bis sie in den oberen Etagen des Forschungszentrums auf die anderen Clevermen trafen. Nach kurzer Suche fanden sie auch Weaver, dem Fever seine Befehle übermittelte: „Und wenn es ihm nicht besser geht, wenn ihr zurück seid, dann sorge dafür, dass er noch einmal das Geschenk erhält, verstanden? Er hat zu überleben!"

Weaver nickte eifrig und sagte: „Ja, Meister. Ich habe hier noch einige sehr interessante Sachen gefunden… es gelang mir, Zugang zu einem Großteil der Datenbanken zu bekommen, wenn Sie schauen möchten…"

Fever trat zu seinem Assistenten und brummte zufrieden. „Gut gemacht… ich arbeite hier weiter, bring du den Gefangenen zurück an Bord…"

Der junge Cleverman vertiefte sich so sehr in seine Arbeit, dass er gar nicht mitbekam, wie fast alle um ihn herum ebenfalls auf den Hive zurückbeordert wurden. Er vergaß Zeit und Raum um sich herum und blätterte sich durch die Archive der Lanteaner, stieß auf bahnbrechende Entdeckungen und Erkenntnisse, bis er jemanden direkt hinter sich bemerkte und zusammenfuhr. „Musst du mich so erschrecken?", fauchte er seinen Bruder an, der nicht einmal einen Schritt hinter ihm stand. „Du wirst nicht glauben, was ich hier gefunden habe!"

Bonewhite schüttelte den Kopf und meinte leise: „Erzähl das Guide." Dann griff er nach der Hand seines Bruders und strich sanft über dessen Handrücken.

Fever atmete tief durch und runzelte die Stirn. Die Flut der Emotionen, die Bonewhite ihm übermittelte, erstaunte ihn nicht wenig. „Was ist denn nur mit dir?"

„Nichts", antwortete der Blade mit einem traurigen Lächeln, „ich wollte nur die Gelegenheit nutzen, dir…"

„Grundgütiger! Hasten! Noch so ein Ding und du wirst den Rest deines Lebens in den Nebelkammern verbringen!", dröhnte Guides Stimme durch die Räume und Fever drehte sich um.

„Aber ich kann doch nichts dazu, Sir!", verteidigte sich der Ingenieur schwach und folgte seinem Vorgesetzten auf den Fersen, als dieser in das Labor stürmte, in dem Fever gearbeitet hatte.

„Wie kann man eine Werkzeugtasche verlegen?", wetterte Guide weiter, „nicht mehr da, was für ein Unfug! Hier, nimm die von Fever, der braucht nicht so viel davon…"

„Jawohl, Sir", sagte Hasten kleinlaut und griff nach der Ausrüstungstasche, die Guide ihm entgegenhielt und rannte eilig davon.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Fever verwundert.

„Ach, nichts", knurrte Guide, „woran arbeitest du?"

„Ich habe hier ganz erstaunliche Forschungsergebnisse gefunden… die Lanteaner arbeiten tatsächlich an einem planetaren Tarnfeld", antwortete Fever, „ich wollte das schon Bonewhite zeigen, aber…"

„Bonewhite? Der beaufsichtigt gerade den Abzug der letzten deiner Kollegen", brummte Guide und schob sich neben Fever vor den Monitor, „also, was hast du?"

Fever schaute sich um und suchte nach seinem Bruder, doch der war nicht mehr im Raum. Schultern zuckend berichtete er: „In diesem Kristall ist nicht nur ein Stück des benachbarten Pulsars, es ist den Lanteaner auch gelungen, die Probenmasse zu einem Magnetar zu verdichten…"

„Bitte was?", fragte Guide ungläubig.

„Nun, im Grunde ist es ganz einfach… Pulsare und Magnetare gehören zu den…"

„Ja, ja, ich weiß", winkte Guide ab, „beschränke dich auf das Wesentliche!"

Fever rümpfte die Nase - er wurde nicht gern unterbrochen. Dann fuhr er fort: „Ist die Masse energiegeladen genug um zu einem Magnetar zu kollabieren… oder… nein, es ist so, die Lanteaner haben eine Mega-Nova innerhalb eines Schutzkristalles provoziert – jenem Kristall, den Hasten aus der Sphäre geholt hat."

„Wie… aber die Energieentladung muss gigantisch gewesen sein, die zu dieser Umwandlung geführt haben muss!" Guide war verblüfft.

„Nun, wenn man von einen normalen kollabierenden Stern ausgeht, dann ja", erläuterte Fever und rief die dazugehörigen Forschungsergebnisse auf, um sie seinen Mentor zu zeigen. „Aber wenn man eine bereits zu einem Pulsar umgeformte Masse nimmt, ist die Energie, die man zuführen muss, wesentlich geringer als die, die man nach der Miniatur-Mega-Nova zurückerhält. Theoretisch."

„Theoretisch?", fragte Guide nach, „Für mich klingt das alles nicht praktisch anwendbar. Allein schon ein Stück der Pulsar-Masse zu bekommen…"

„Nun, den Lanteanern ist das geglückt", meinte Fever, „allerdings ist der winzige Magnetar, den sie geschaffen haben, komplett instabil – es kommt zu den Gamma-Blitzen, von denen unser Gefangener vorhin schon berichtet hatte. Das Einzige, was die Masse zusammenhält ist der Kristall – und der wird nicht mehr lang standhalten."

„Hm", brummte Guide, „wann kommt es zur nächsten Entladung?"

„Nun… in ziemlich genau fünf Stunden", antwortete Fever und wies auf den Countdown, den er bereits kurz nach ihrem Eintreffen entdeckt hatte, „die dann austretende Energie reicht aus, um das planetare Tarnschild zu aktivieren und zusätzlich eine Zeitdivergenz zu erzeugen."

„Für – wie wir wissen – einige Tage. Dann wird der Planet wieder sichtbar und die Zeit läuft normal weiter", schlussfolgerte Guide.

„Ja", meinte Fever, „theoretisch. Praktisch wird die nächste, spätestens übernächste Entladung zu einem Kollaps im Raum-Zeit-Gefüge führen und dieses Sonnensystem in ein schwarzes Loch verwandeln. Die Stärke der Entladungen verläuft wellenförmig mit konstanter Zunahme der Intensität der einzelnen Ereignisse."

„Ich sollte Hasten den Kopf abschlagen dafür, dass er den Kristall aus der Sphäre geholt hat", meinte Guide trocken.

„Nein", sagte Fever, „die Kühlung durch die Wassersphäre hätte die Ereignisse nur um einige Nano-Sekunden verzögert. Wir sollten einfach zusehen, dass wir in spätestens vier Stunden dieses Sonnensystem verlassen haben."

„Das klingt vernünftig", stimmte Guide zu, „aber bis dahin werden wir bergen, was wir können. Lade diese Daten runter, wir werden sie später auswerten!"

Fever runzelte die Stirn, während er seinem Mentor nachschaute, als dieser den Raum verließ. _Warum werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass es wesentlich sicherer für uns alle wäre, wenn ein Großteil dieser Informationen unerklärlicherweise verschwinden würde?_, dachte er und biss sich auf die Lippen.

A/N: Pulsare und Magnetare sind Formen von Protonensternen. Beide entstehen nach Super- bzw. Mega-Novas von Sonnen – ich habe darüber neulich mal eine Dokumentation gesehen und kam auf die Idee, dass die Lanteaner sich so eine Gelegenheit doch nicht entgehen gelassen hätten, um irgendeines ihrer unverantwortlichen Experimente durchzuführen ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Hasten knurrte missmutig vor sich hin. Wahrscheinlich hatte einer der Techniker seine Ausrüstungstasche versehentlich mitgenommen, aber Guide kannte natürlich nur einen Schuldigen: ihn, Hasten, den glücklosen Ingenieur.

Nun gut, er hatte in der letzten Zeit wirklich sehr viel Pech gehabt. Egal was er anfasste, es explodierte. Als hätte er selbst Sprengstoff an den Händen… als er das Schloss zu Fevers Quartier hatte öffnen müssen, war eine Sprengung ebenso wenig in seiner Absicht gelegen wie die Neugestaltung des hinteren Schiffsrumpfes vor einiger Zeit. Er wusste bis heute nicht, was diese verheerende Detonation ausgelöst hatte. Fast drei Dutzend Drohnen waren wegen ihm gestorben – zerfetzt oder ins All hinausgesaugt.

Aber schlimmer als das Gekeife von Firehead, dem Meister der Drohnen oder die Bestrafung durch Guide, den Obersten der Clevermen, war die Enttäuschung in den Augen seiner Königin gewesen. Ihr trauriger Blick und wie sie ihn von ihm abgewendet hatte, das war es, was ihn jede Nacht im Traum verfolgte. Und der Schmerz, den er in diesem Moment gespürt hatte.

Er holte tief Luft und schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Bilder wieder loszuwerden.

„Was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?", fragte Ease, als er in das Biolabor trat, in dem Hasten sich abmühte, einige interessant wirkende Gerätschaften abzubauen und zur Mitnahme bereitzustellen.

„Gar nichts", knurrte Hasten und warf seine langen, leicht gelockten Haare über seine Schulter nach hinten, damit sie ihn nicht mehr behinderten.

„Für gar nichts zetert Guide aber mal wieder heftig", seufzte Ease und wies seine Drohnen an, die versandfertigen Apparaturen zum Sternenring zu bringen.

Hasten fauchte. „Lass es gut sein, ich bin eben nicht mehr sein Goldjunge. Das ist Fever nun mal geworden."

Ease schmollte. „Fever ist mein Freund, das weißt du, oder?"

„Ja, ich weiß", brummte Hasten, „und ich mag ihn auch irgendwie. Ein bisschen zu launisch, aber ziemlich witzig… wenn man mal von seiner unbestreitbaren Genialität absieht."

„Und dann wunderst du dich, dass er Guides Liebling geworden ist?", fragte Ease und ließ seine schlanken Finger über die Eingabeflächen einer Konsole gleiten.

„Nein", entgegnete der Ingenieur, „mich wundert nur, dass er so lang gebraucht hat, bis er Guides Allwissenheit offen anzweifelte. Sein Bruder gibt ihm ja schon länger kontra, aber Fever… lässt sich doch immer wieder einwickeln."

„Er ist eben noch jung", sagte Ease und lachte auf.

„Musst du gerade sagen!" Hasten lachte nun ebenfalls.

„Glaube mir, ein Tag in der Zenana ist wie ein Sternenjahr außerhalb", meinte Ease und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich liebe unsere Königin, aber auf das ganze Drumherum könnte ich gut und gern verzichten." Zwar war Ease noch einige Jahrzehnte jünger als Fever – der wiederum jünger als Hasten war – aber manchmal fühlte er sich so alt wie Guide sein musste.

„Was meinst du", fragte Hasten, „wird Fever irgendwann in die Zenana aufgenommen?"

Ease zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wünsche es ihm nicht. Aber unsere Königin hat eine Schwäche für Clevermen…"

„Ich wette, Fever wird von ihr noch gerufen werden, bevor Alabaster sich nähren muss", sagte Hasten und zuckte zusammen, als das Gerät, das er gerade untersuchte, Funken schlug.

„Und ich wette, du wirst uns alle noch in die Luft sprengen, bevor es dazu kommt", lachte Ease auf. Ein Laut ließ ihn aufhorchen, als er an eine leuchtende Taste auf der Konsole kam, an der er stand.

„Wetten, was immer du da auch gerade ausgelöst hast, Guide wird es mir anlasten?", seufzte Hasten und trat zu dem Blade hinüber.

„Wetten, er mag mich noch weniger als dich und wird sich die Gelegenheit nicht nehmen lassen, mir damit Schwierigkeiten bereiten zu können?", meinte Ease und zog vorsichtig seine Hände zurück.

„Wetten, dass mir das gerade unglaublich egal ist?", gab Hasten zurück und riss mit zunehmender Panik die Augen auf. „Raus hier – geh!"

„Was ist denn das?", fragte Ease verunsichert.

„Ein Reinigungsprogramm – zur Dekontamination nach biologischen Unfällen!" Hasten schubste Ease Richtung Ausgang. „Geh und warne die anderen! Ich versuche das Programm aufzuhalten!"

Mit einem hohen Sirren bildete sich eine Wand aus roten Lichtstrahlen vor der Fensterfront des Labors und kam langsam auf sie zu.

„Aber…", wendete Ease ein, doch Hasten fauchte: „Verschwinde! Dieser Reinigungsscan wird das gesamte Gebäude durchlaufen und jedes organische Material verdampfen, wenn ich ihn nicht stoppe!"

Nervös fuhr der Ingenieur sich durch das Haar und wünschte sich, er hätte ein Zopfband eingesteckt, bevor sie zu dieser Mission aufgebrochen waren. Aber er hatte ja kaum genug Zeit gehabt, um sich den Gestank der Nebelkammern abzuwaschen, bevor es losging. „Nun denn. Reinigung abbrechen… ja. Ob ich sicher bin? Natürlich bin ich sicher!" Wütend tippte Hasten erneut den Befehl zum Abbruch der Dekontamination ein, während der Reinigungsstrahl immer näher zu ihm kam. „Was ist denn das hier…. Nein, nicht doch! Oh, wo ist Fever, wenn man ihn zum Überschreiben von einem Masterbefehl braucht?" Fluchend tippte Hasten weiter, als ein scharfer Schmerz seinen Rücken durchfuhr. Er schrie auf und presste sich näher an die Konsole, tippte weiter, während der Strahl sich weiter bewegte und immer mehr von seinem Körper verdampfte, bis er den richtigen Abbruchbefehl fand und eingab.

„Hasten! Grundgütiger!" Ease kam zurück, ihm auf den Fersen Guide und Fever, der sich vor Schreck die Hände vor den Mund schlug.

Von dem Ingenieur war kaum mehr als der halbe Rumpf, sein Kopf und der Arm, mit dem er sich an die Konsole geklammert hatte, übrig geblieben. Dunkles Blut sprudelte aus seinem Mund als er den Blick hob und Guide anschaute, dann ließ er los und der Rest seines Körpers fiel zu Boden.

Ease stand über ihm und schaute auf den Monitor. Die Dekontamination war abgebrochen worden, allerdings für Hasten zu spät, um sich noch in Sicherheit zu bringen. „Das ist meine Schuld", sagte der Blade und schluckte, „ich hatte unabsichtlich das Programm gestartet…"

„Nein", sagte Guide hasserfüllt, „das ist nicht deine Schuld, sondern die der Lanteaner. Sie haben diese Anlage gebaut – mit all ihren Fallen, Strahlungslecks und was wir sonst noch finden werden!" Er wendete sich an Fever, der mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Überreste seines Kollegen starrte. „Merke dir das gut, junger Cleverman! Das ist die Art der Lanteaner – ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, ohne Verantwortungsgefühl zu forschen und zu handeln! Das ist die Art unserer Feinde!" Guide zitterte vor Wut, als er zufügte: „Und darum werden wir auch niemals Frieden mit ihnen schließen können. Wir müssen sie vernichten oder werden vernichtet…"

Bonewhite trat zu ihnen, warf einen Blick auf Hastens Leichnam und wendete sich dann an Guide: „Es gibt Probleme im Zentrallabor. Die Drohnen haben Mühe, es zu betreten."

„Was?", fragte Guide und machte sich auf zu dem besagten Labor.

Fever starrte immer noch zu der Leiche hinüber und hielt die Luft an. Ease schaute zu den beiden Brüdern hinüber und setzte dann Guide nach. Das Verhalten des Cleverman war beschämend für einen Wraith und er wollte nicht Zeuge von Fevers Schwäche werden.

Als Ease außer Sichtweite war, riss Bonewhite seinem Bruder ruppig die Hände vom Gesicht und fauchte: „Reiß dich zusammen!"

„Das… das hätte ich sein können…", stammelte Fever und starrte weiter zu Hasten hinüber.

„Ja", knurrte Bonewhite und stellte sich so vor seinen Bruder, dass dieser seinen getöteten Kollegen nicht mehr sehen konnte. „Das hättest du sein können. Und das wirst du sein, wenn du Guide nicht klar machst, dass dein Platz auf dem Hive ist – und nirgendwo sonst!"

Verzweifelte Wut kam in Fever auf und er knurrte zurück: „Fang nicht wieder damit an! Ich bin kein Schlüpfling mehr, ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen!"

„Nein, kannst du nicht!" Bonewhite packte seinen Bruder hart an den Schultern und knurrte: „Nicht, solang du dich von Guide beeinflussen lässt! Er schimpft auf die Lanteaner, benimmt sich selbst aber nicht weniger rücksichtslos!"

„Das stimmt nicht!", knurrte Fever zurück und riss sich los, „Guide ist nicht so!"

„Nicht?", fragte Bonewhite höhnisch, „und wer hatte dann diesen gefährlichen Virus an Bord gebracht, der unseren Hive beinahe zerstörte?"

„Einen Virus, den die Lanteaner entwickelt hatten", fauchte Fever und folgte Guide und Ease.

_Das entbindet den alten Mann natürlich von jeder Schuld_, dachte Bonewhite und schüttelte den Kopf. Er ging zu den Überresten des Ingenieurs hinüber, ging in die Knie und drückte Hasten die Augen zu. Eine sinnlose Geste, aber… _Gründgüter, Erstmütter, Sterne: bitte nehmt die Lebenskraft von diesem hier gnädig auf und schenkt ihm einen neuen, glücklicheren Lebenszyklus_, betete er still, bevor er zu den anderen in das Zentrallabor ging.

A/N: Wie, Hasten tot? Aber… bevor ihr jetzt völlig verwirrt seid: abwarten. Es tut sich in dieser Story noch so einiges! Die Geschichte mit dem zerstörerischen Virus könnt ihr in „Auf Abwegen" nachlesen!


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

Verwirrt und zornig stapfte Fever durch die Gänge, bis er wieder auf Guide und Ease traf. Die beiden Wraith standen am Eingang zum Zentrallabor und runzelten die Stirn.

„Was ist das?", fragte Ease und deutete auf die irisierende Oberfläche, die sie und die zwei Drohnen bei ihnen daran hinderte, den Raum weiter zu betreten.

„Eine Art Kraftfeld, vermute ich", antwortete Guide.

„So ein Kraftfeld habe ich noch nie gesehen", gab Ease zurück.

Guide schnalzte ungehalten mit der Zunge. „Dass wir uns in einer Forschungseinrichtung eines Feindes befinden, von dem wir bisher eigentlich nur sehr wenig wissen und hier neuartige Waffen und Verteidigungssysteme entwickelt wurden sagt dir nicht zufällig etwas, Grünschnabel?"

„Oh Verzeihung", zischte Ease, „wahrscheinlich hat der Staub in deinem Hirn verhindert dich daran zu erinnern, dass ich zu einer Spezialeinheit gehöre, die ständig hinter den feindlichen Linien operiert und relativ auf dem neuesten Stand über die Waffentechnik unserer Gegner ist?" Als Guide daraufhin nur verächtlich schnaubte, fuhr Ease fort: „Außerdem ist mein bester Freund ein hervorragender Wissenschaftler, mit dem ich mich gern über theoretische Möglichkeiten zur…"

„Das ist kein Kraftfeld", unterbrach Fever, der bisher stumm neben den beiden Streithähnen gestanden und die seltsamen Vorgänge im Zentrallabor beobachtet hatte, „das ist ein Zeitausdehnungsfeld, denke ich."

„Wie kommst du auf diesen Unfug?", fragte Guide verwundert.

„Seht ihr diesen Pflanzenkübel dort?", fragte Fever, „vorhin, als ich hier vorhin noch gearbeitet habe, war der Busch grün, jetzt ist er vertrocknet und alle Blätter liegen auf dem Boden."

„Das könnte auch durch eine plötzliche Hitzefreisetzung geschehen sein", brummte Guide.

„Könnte, ist es aber nicht", entgegnete Fever, „denn dann hätten sich meine Datenkristalle verfärbt – und die liegen noch dort auf der Konsole."

Guide kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte, hinter der schillernden Barriere etwas mehr zu erkennen. „…wo wir gerade bei Kristallen sind: wo ist das Ding, das der unglückliche Hasten aus der Wassersphäre gezogen hatte?"

„Hattest du den nicht eingesteckt?", fragte Ease verblüfft.

„Nein, ich hatte ihn Fever übergeben", knurrte Guide.

„Und ich hatte ihn bei meiner Ausrüstung abgelegt – dort drinnen", sagte Fever.

„Dort ist er aber nicht", stellte Guide fest und ballte die Fäuste.

„Meint ihr den hier?", fragte Bonewhite, der sich ihnen geräuschlos genähert hatte, und hielt den Kristall hoch, damit die anderen ihn sehen konnten.

„Wo hast du den her?", fragte Guide und riss dem Blade den Kristall aus der Hand.

„Riese hat ihn mir eben gegeben", antwortete Bonewhite tonlos.

„Riese?", fragte Guide verblüfft, „was macht deine Drohne mit dem Kristall?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Bonewhite, „er ist ziemlich verwirrt und übermittelt mir seltsame Bilder."

„Aha, nun dreht das Monster endgültig durch", frotzelte Ease und schmollte.

Bonewhite warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und schwieg.

„Wo ist er jetzt?", fragte Guide und betrachtete den Kristall misstrauisch.

„Auf dem Weg zum Sternenring", antwortete Bonewhite, „er bringt wie die meisten anderen Drohnen unsere Beute dorthin, um sie auf den Hive zu schaffen."

„Hm", brummte Guide und hielt den Kristall gegen das Licht. „Ich glaube… nein. Fever, du bleibst und beobachtest, was sich hier weiter tut. Wenn es ein Kraftfeld ist, können wir es auch deaktivieren." Damit drückte er ihm den Kristall in die Hand.

„Aber was ist, wenn…", begann Fever, wurde jedoch von Guide unterbrochen: „Ich weiß, was der Lanteaner gesagt hat, aber ich glaube nicht an Zeitreisen… Zeitdivergenzen… nein, hierfür muss es eine andere Erklärung geben!" Der Oberste der Clevermen straffte sich. „Ich gehe und suche die Hauptenergieversorgung." An die Blades gerichtet fuhr er fort: „Ihr überwacht den Abtransport."

Die Blades nickten, dann machten sie sich zusammen mit den beiden Drohnen auf den Weg. Als sie außer Hör- und Sichtweite von Guide waren, fragte Ease: „Beute?"

Der Anflug eines Lächelns schlich sich auf Bonewhites Gesicht, aber er antwortete nicht.

„Erstaunlich, dass er darauf nicht sofort angesprungen ist", meinte Ease und seufzte, „aber bis auf Hastens unnötigen Tod war das bisher ja auch nur wenig mehr als ein Raubzug. Wobei ich bezweifeln möchte, das daraus überhaupt etwas Gutes erwachsen wird."

Sie traten aus dem Gebäude und hoben die Köpfe, als über ihnen einer ihrer Darts auf den aktivierten Sternenring zuhielt und durch den schimmernden Ereignishorizont verschwand. Bonewhite schob den Unterkiefer vor und tastete sich durch das mentale Netzwerk der ihm unterstellten Blades, bis er Feather fand. ‚Was soll das?', fragte er still und der Pilot reagierte mit Verwirrung. ‚Sofort landen! Ich will mit dir reden!', befahl Bonewhite und beschleunigte seine Schritte, um zum Sternenring zu gelangen, wo nun auch seine anderen Blades und Drohnen zurück auf den Hive kehrten.

„Stehen bleiben!", donnerte er, woraufhin die Männer zusammen zuckten.

Feather setzte seinen Dart direkt neben dem Sternenring auf und sprang aus der Kanzel. „Sir?"

„Wer hat euch befohlen den Planet zu verlassen anstatt nur die Transportkisten durchzuschicken?", fragte Bonewhite erbost und fletschte die Zähne.

„Äh… das war Cleverman Guide, Sir", antwortete der kahlgeschorene Pilot und legte den reich tätowierten Kopf schräg.

‚Guide?', fragte Ease still seinen Vorgesetzten, der ihn jedoch ignorierte.

„Was genau hat er gesagt?", fragte Bonewhite stattdessen den Piloten.

„Dass wir nur die letzten Apparate verpacken und damit zurück auf den Hive kehren sollen, Sie würden bald folgen", berichtete Feather mit gerunzelter Stirn.

‚Werden wir?', fragte Ease wieder still, aber auch dieses Mal wurde er wieder ignoriert. Stattdessen meinte Bonewhite zu seinen restlichen Männern und Drohnen: „Riese bleibt hier, ihr anderen geht. Sind wir in einer Stunde nicht zurück auf dem Hive, werdet ihr eine Sonde schicken."

„Jawohl, Sir", entgegnete Feather und deutete eine knappe Verbeugung an, bevor er zurück zu seinem Dart ging.

‚Meinetwegen hättest du Riese auch zurückschicken können', übermittelte Ease seinem Vorgesetzten, der ihn mit einem weiteren vernichtenden Seitenblick bedachte. _Du kannst mich anstarren wie du willst_, dachte der Blade, _irgendwann wird dieses Monstrum uns alle umbringen, auch wenn du das immer noch nicht glauben willst._

Die übergroße Drohne stellte sich mit gesenktem Kopf neben Bonewhite, der ihn still befragte, seinerseits den Kopf schüttelte und zu Ease meinte: „Hier stimmt etwas nicht. Wir werden Guide suchen."

Ease nickte und folgte stumm. Allmählich bemerkte er auch an sich die Folgen der Strahlung. Er verspürte leichten Hunger, während sein Körper beständig mit der Regeneration beschäftigt war. Ihm war schwindelig und sein Kopf begann zu dröhnen. „Wie lang bis zur nächsten Gammablitz-Entladung?", fragte er, als sie zurück im Gebäude waren.

Bonewhite schaute über seine Schulter zurück und antwortete: „Ungefähr anderthalb Stunden."

_Gut_, dachte Ease, _spätestens dann sind wir zurück auf dem Hive und ich kann mich nähren._

Sie hörten eilige Schritte, schauten sich kurz an und folgten dann den Geräuschen. Es war Guide, der gehetzt vor ihnen zum Zentrallabor rannte.

„FEVER!", rief der Oberste der Clevermen, „RAUS DA! SOFORT!"

Nun rannten auch die Blades und die riesige Drohne, erreichten das Zentrallabor und sahen nur noch, wie Guide den jungen Datenspezialisten von der Konsole wegzog, auf der der blaue Kristall lag und der von innen heraus leuchtete.

„Was…", begann Fever, doch dann nahm das Leuchten zu und Guide rief: „In Deckung! Alle!"

Ein Knirschen erklang, dann entlud sich ein Blitz, der blaue Kristall zerbarst und die Wraith wurden von der Druckwelle einer Explosion erfasst und weggeschleudert.

Der erste Atemzug brannte wie Feuer in Guides Lunge, aber wenigstens konnte er wieder atmen, nachdem seine kollabierte Lunge sich wieder regeneriert hatte. Er atmete tief durch, ungeachtet der Schmerzen und setzte sich auf. Betonstaub und der Rauch mehrerer Feuer trübten seine Sicht, aber er konnte Ease gedämpft fluchen hören: „Holt mich hier raus!"

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht erhob sich der Oberste der Clevermen und folgte dem Fluchen des Blades. Die Explosion hatte ihn in den Pflanzkübel befördert, wo er nun kopfüber drin steckte und nur seine strampelnden Beine noch zu erkennen waren.

Neben dem Kübel lagen die Überreste der vertrockneten Pflanze – und der Rumpf von Riese, dem die Detonation Kopf und Gliedmaßen abgerissen hatte.

„Bonewhite?", fragte Guide und tastete nach der mentalen Präsenz seines Schützlings. Er fand sie, bewegte sich darauf zu und hielt entsetzt inne.

„Fever ist tot", flüsterte Bonewhite, der über dem zerfetzten Körper seines Bruders kniete und ihn verzweifelt an sich presste.

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte Guide mit belegter Stimme. Hinter ihm fluchte Ease immer noch, hatte sich aber mittlerweile aus dem Kübel befreit und kämpfte mit irgendeiner klebrigen Substanz, mit der er beschmiert worden war.

Bonewhite holte zitternd Atem, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, meinte Guide: „Es gibt einen Weg das alles ungeschehen zu machen… aber dafür müssen wir uns beeilen!"

Ease war verstummt und starrte ungläubig durch den sich langsam legenden Staub zu den Brüdern hinüber, während Guide in den Trümmern nach etwas suchte.

„Was muss ich dafür tun?", fragte Bonewhite und legte Fevers Leichnam vorsichtig auf dem staubigen Boden ab.

„Zuerst müssen wir ein Stück… ja, da ist etwas", sagte Guide und hielt einen Splitter des blauen Kristalls hoch. „Kommt mit, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit!"

A/N: Und nun auch noch Riese und Fever (mal wieder)? Oh wei, der Frau graut es auch vor gar nichts… Nein, abwarten, löst sich alles noch auf ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

Die drei Wraith liefen zum Sternenring, wobei Guide erklärte: „Wir müssen vor der nächsten Tarnphase des Planeten dieses Kristallstück ans Anwahlgerät angeschlossen haben… und das ist sehr bald! Wir waren einige Zeit bewusstlos und… nun beeilt euch doch!"

Wortlos folgten die beiden Blades, wobei Ease immer wieder versuchte, sein verklebtes Haar aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, aber eine Strähne war hartnäckig an seiner Wange fixiert und ließ sich nicht lösen. _Wahrscheinlich werde ich mir diese Haare ausreißen müssen_, dachte er und zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen, als er in Bonewhites versteinertes Gesicht schaute. _Ich jammere über meine Haare und dabei haben wir doch gerade Fever verloren_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Sie hatten den Sternenring erreicht und Guide riss eine Abdeckplatte vom Sockel des Anwahlgerätes ab, um dort den Splitter des blauen Kristalls zu platzieren. „Haltet euch bereit! Es muss gleich sehr schnell gehen…"

Ease atmete tief durch und fühlte in sein Innerstes: er empfand keine Trauer über den Tod seines besten Freundes. Er hatte es einfach noch nicht begriffen. Er blickte hinüber zu Bonewhite, der sich vollkommen verschlossen hatte. Nicht einmal der Hauch eines Gefühls war bei dem Blade wahrzunehmen. ‚Es tut mir leid', wendete Ease sich an seinen Vorgesetzten, doch der schüttelte nur unmerklich den Kopf und schob den Unterkiefer vor.

Guide erhob sich aus der knienden Stellung, in der er am Anwahlgerät gearbeitet hatte und blickte hinüber zu dem Zentrallabor in der Mitte der verlassenen Stadt, auf dessen Kuppel sich das Licht der untergehenden Sonne spiegelte. „Gleich ist es so weit", brummte er und begann, eine Adresse zu wählen. Vor dem letzten Symbol hielt er inne und schaut wieder zu dem Labor hinüber. Auf der Kuppel entstand ein greller Lichtstrahl, der in den Himmel wies und eine Energiewelle kam auf sie zugerast. „Gleich… gleich… jetzt!"

Der Oberste der Clevermen gab das letzte Symbol ein und die drei Wraith rannten vor der Energiewelle her zum Sternenring, durch den Ereignishorizont hindurch und… kamen im strömenden Regen auf Beltos an.

Verwirrt rupfte Ease wieder an seinen Haaren herum und fragte: „Wie… was…"

„Ich habe herausgefunden, dass ein Fragment des Kristalls genug Energie freisetzen kann, um während einer Tarnphase des Planeten eine Reise in die Vergangenheit zu ermöglichen. Während der Tarnphase bildet sich kein Wurmloch im Sternenring, aber kurz vorher etabliert mit der Energie des Kristalles zusammen… wie dem auch sei, wir müssen alles für _unsere_ Ankunft vorbereiten…"

Bonewhite knurrte: „Soll das heißen, wir befinden uns jetzt in der Vergangenheit?"

„Ja", antwortete Guide, „ungefähr eine halbe Stunde vor _unserem_ ersten Eintreffen auf Beltos."

Wortlos trat Bonewhite an das Anwahlgerät heran und begann Symbole einzugeben.

„Was tust du da?", fragte Guide und hielt den Blade am Arm fest, doch der wirbelte herum und drückte ihm einen Dolch an die Kehle.

Ease hatte nicht einmal so schnell schauen können, wie sein Vorgesetzter die Waffe gezogen hatte, doch er selbst hielt seinen Stunner erhoben und zielte auf die beiden Wraith am Anwahlgerät. „Ganz ruhig…"

Bonewhite knurrte kehlig und sagte: „Ich werde unseren Hive anwählen und verhindern, dass irgendwer diesen verfluchten Planeten betritt!"

„Gute Idee", grollte Guide und fletschte die Zähne, „und wenn du dir dabei selbst über den Weg läufst verursachst du ein Paradoxon, das unter Umständen das gesamte Universum auslöschen kann." Er befreite sich aus dem Griff des Blades, zog seinen Mantel glatt und fuhr ruhig fort: „Es gibt andere Wege um zu verhindern, dass jemand verletzt wird. Oder Fever sterben muss. Aber dazu müsst ihr mir vertrauen…"

Ein Nerv zuckte unter Bonewhites Auge, doch er steckte den Dolch zurück in seinen Ärmel und nickte stumm. Ease fletschte kurz die Zähne und ließ den Stunner sinken.

„Zuerst müssen wir ins Hauptlabor und einen Virus programmieren der es _uns_ schwieriger macht, an die gefährlichsten Gerätschaften heran zu gelangen", meinte Guide und setzte sich in Bewegung, „dann müssen wir uns verbergen, denn wir dürfen nicht entdeckt werden. Es ist kompliziert, aber ich habe das bereits ausgerechnet und…"

„Wieso?", fragte Bonewhite tonlos, während sie auf das Labor zu hielten.

„Wieso was?", entgegnete Guide und runzelte die Stirn.

„Wieso hast du das bereits berechnet?", stellte Bonewhite seine Frage genauer.

„Weil…", Guide verstummte und schüttelte den Kopf, „ich hatte unfreiwillig die Gelegenheit dazu, das hat dir für den Moment zu genügen, glaube mir."

Es war Bonewhite anzusehen, dass er Guide beim besten Willen nicht glaubte, aber wenigstens verzichtete er darauf, dem Cleverman die Kehle durchschneiden zu wollen. Ease bleckte die Zähne, als sie an dem Gebäude angekommen waren, in dem sie erst vor einigen Stunden Hasten und Fever – und diese mutierte Drohne Riese – verloren hatten. Nein, _in_ einigen Stunden verlieren _würden_… Dem Blade schwirrte der Kopf. Er war nicht dumm, besaß mittlerweile recht gute technische Kenntnisse und konnte leidlich gut taktieren, aber im Grunde bevorzugte er die altmodische, einfachere Art zu leben: ohne allzu schwerwiegende Überlegungen und mit Gegnern, die einfach zu überrumpeln waren. Aber Zeitreisen, Guides Winkelzüge und die enorme technische Überlegenheit der Lanteaner waren geringfügig zu viel für ihn.

„Kommt schon", raunte Guide ihnen zu und sie betraten das Forschungsgebäude, wo zum Erstaunen der Blades die Stromversorgung intakt und sämtliche Konsolen arbeitsbereit waren. „Wir müssen in das Untergeschoss und die Energie umleiten – außerdem muss ich einen Computervirus erschaffen, der… hört ihr mir überhaupt zu?"

Bonewhite und Ease waren vor dem Labor stehen geblieben, in dem für sie erst vor kurzer Zeit Fever gestorben war. Aber dieser Raum war völlig unbeschädigt, nirgendwo lagen Trümmer oder Leichen, selbst die Kübelpflanze wuchs strahlend grün dem Licht der Fenster entgegen. ‚Wir sind wirklich zurück', meinte Ease mental zu Bonewhite und schluckte, ‚sozusagen _zurück_ zurück…' Sein Vorgesetzter nickt und ein brennender Strahl Hoffnung entglitt dessen mentalem Panzer, während er sich zu Guide umwendete und fragte: „Was können wir tun?"

„Zunächst mitkommen und ein wenig an einer Tür herum basteln", antwortete Guide, der sich eines grimmigen Lächelns nicht erwehren konnte. Die Blades hatten ihm nicht geglaubt, als er von der Zeitreise erzählt hatte, aber nun wussten sie es besser. Nicht, dass das wirklich etwas bedeutet hätte… andererseits konnten diese beiden der Schlüssel zum Gelingen seines Planes sein. Eines Planes, der nun schon so oft…

„Wie können wir unseren Scannern entgehen?", fragte Ease.

„Ah, gut, dass du fragst", antwortete Guide und deutete mit dem Kopf zu einer Treppe, die sie nach unten führen würde, „es gibt da unten einige Laboratorien, die besonders geschützt sind und in denen die Konsolen selbst dann noch arbeitsbereit sind, wenn wir alles andere heruntergefahren wurde…"

Einige Zeit später hörten sie außerhalb des Labors in dem sie sich verschanzt hatten Geräusche. ‚Das dürften Lasting und seine Drohnen sein', bemerkte Ease mental und blickte über Guides Schulter hinweg auf die Monitore vor dem Cleverman.

Die Schritte entfernten sich wieder und die Wraith atmeten unwillkürlich durch. „Nun gut… der Raum mit der Wassersphäre ist vorläufig gesichert. Nun sollten wir versuchen zu verhindern, dass Fever dem Lanteaner Zugang zu den Forschungsbereichen verschaffen kann… ich weiß nur nicht wie", meinte Guide und trat einen Schritt von der Konsole zurück.

„Das ist auch unmöglich", Bonewhite schüttelte den Kopf, „je komplizierter etwas ist, desto verbissener arbeitet er daran. Je einfacher die Lösung, umso eher hält ihn das auf. Aber er wird so oder so Zugang bekommen."

Guide presste die Kiefer aufeinander, dass die Muskeln in seinem Gesicht vor Anstrengung zitterten. „Zum ersten Mal verfluche ich sein Genie… aus dir wäre sicher auch ein guter Cleverman geworden, wenn du dich nur etwas mehr angestrengt hättest!"

Bonewhite fauchte leise und entgegnete: „Ich könnte mir das ja immer noch überlegen…"

„Und mich mit Firehead allein lassen?", fragte Ease wütend, „das bekäme keinem von uns wirklich gut…"

„Da muss ich dem Grünschnabel tatsächlich Recht geben", brummte Guide und trat wieder an die Konsole heran. „Etwas Einfaches… ja, genau, ich habe da eine Idee…"

„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach den Lanteaner töten", schlug Ease vor, „immerhin verdanken wir es ja ihm, dass wir überhaupt in den Raum mit der Wasserkugel gekommen sind."

„Nein", murmelte Guide, „dann würden wir uns nur einen neuen Lanteaner besorgen. Schlimmstenfalls würden wir hier einige Tage festsitzen mit dem gleichen Ergebnis wie jetzt: viele unnütz Tote. Solang wir die Rahmenbedingen so ähnlich wie möglich lassen, umso mehr können wir voraussehen und letztendlich in unserem Sinne manipulieren."

Ease runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist nicht erst das zweite Mal, dass du diese Reise zurück machst, oder?"

Guide zuckte zusammen, dann blickte er auf und antwortete: „Nein. Und jetzt lasst mich arbeiten oder es war definitiv das letzte Mal…"

A/N: Sorry, die letzten Wochen ging es hier drunter und drüber. Aber es MUSS weitergehen, die Plotbunnys zerfressen mir sonst endgültig mein Hirn…!


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

„Klingt, als ob der Lanteaner gerade den Raum mit der Wassersphäre geöffnet hätte", flüsterte Ease, der sein Ohr gegen die Tür des Labors gepresst hatte, in dem sich die drei Zeitreisenden verborgen hielten.

„Was zu erwarten war", brummte Guide missgelaunt, „haltet euch bereit, wenn alle in dem Raum sind, ist es Zeit, zurück nach oben zu kehren. Wir müssen so viele wie möglich zurück auf den Hive schicken ohne uns selbst zu begegnen und…"

„Eine Frage: uns gibt es ja nun doppelt – wie geht es dann weiter?", fragte Ease und zuckte mit den Schultern, als Bonewhite ihm einen ausdruckslosen Blick zuwarf.

„Das klären wir später, Grünschnabel!" Ungeduldig trommelte Guide mit den Krallen auf der Konsole herum, an der er saß. „Was ist nun, können wir unbeobachtet gehen?"

Ease schmollte, dann lauschte er wieder an der Tür. „Ja, der Lanteaner wurde gerade fortgebracht. Nun müssten wir alle…"

„Beeilung, folgt mir!" Guide sprang auf und entriegelte die Tür, dann schlichen sie auf den Gang hinaus.

Bonewhite presste die Lippen zusammen, als sie kurz vor ihnen die Stimme von Fever hörten: „Es tut mir Leid, dass Sie in all dieses hineingezogen wurden."

„Das sagten Sie bereits, aber allmählich beginne ich Ihnen zu glauben", entgegnete der Lanteaner, der von zwei Drohnen unter den Armen gepackt die Stufen nach oben gezerrt wurde, da er selbst immer noch zu schwach war, um selbst zu laufen.

„Mein Vorgesetzter ist… gelegentlich etwas unerbittlich, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat", meinte Fever entschuldigend.

Guide schnaubte leise, als er dies hörte. Die drei Zeitreisenden hielten sich außer Sichtweite von Fever und den Drohnen, doch hinter ihnen hörten sie bereits Schritte. ‚Das wird langsam knapp', hörte Bonewhite die Stimme von Ease in seinem Kopf, ‚wer von uns ist eigentlich nach Fever zuerst gegangen?'

‚Das waren wir beide', antwortete Bonewhite mental, ‚wir sollten den Rückzug organisieren, während Guide mit Hasten zurückblieb.'

‚Dann empfehle ich auf dem nächsten Absatz das Treppenhaus zu verlassen und einen alternativen Weg zum Aufstieg zu suchen', meinte Ease.

Bonewhite nickte und packte Guide kurzentschlossen am Kragen, als sie einen Treppenabsatz erreichten und zerrte ihn hinter eine Säule. Grinsend presste Ease dem Cleverman seine linke Hand auf den Mund und gab ihm mental zu verstehen, dass er ruhig sein sollte, während sich ihnen ihre Doppelgänger näherten.

„Na wunderbar… nun also doch Rückzug. Wir hätten schon längst alles eingepackt haben können, wenn dieser starrsinnige Greis nur schon eher auf dich gehört hätte", knurrte der nicht in der Zeit gereiste Ease.

Bonewhite fauchte daraufhin nur leise.

„Was?", fragte Ease verärgert, „Ich habe doch Recht! Guide geht mit dem Kopf durch die Wand, egal, wer dabei auf der Strecke bleibt!"

„Schweig", fauchte Bonewhite und verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen, „es ist mir egal, ob ihr beide Lords der Zenana seid oder nicht, aber im Moment führt Guide das Kommando und deine Äußerungen sind unangebracht!"

„Ich weiß, dass du genauso denkst", knurrte Ease, „alle denken so über…"

„Es reicht!" Bonewhite hielt inne und rieb sich die Schläfen. „Guide führt diese Mission möglicherweise in eine Katastrophe, aber noch bin ich dein Vorgesetzter! Ich verbiete dir, in meiner Gegenwart so über den Obersten der Clevermen zu sprechen!"

Ease verneigte sich leicht, schmollte jedoch offen, als die beiden Blades schweigend ihren Treppenaufstieg fortsetzten.

Nun schüttelte Guide seine beiden Begleiter ab und knurrte: „Interessant was man so erfährt, wenn man einfach mal stehen bleibt!"

„Solltest du öfters mal in Erwägung ziehen", brummte Ease und entblößte drohend die Zähne.

Bonewhite fauchte und wies auf eine Transportkammer, wie sie sie aus anderen lanteanischen Gebäuden kannten. Schweigend folgten Ease und Guide ihm. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf das Wanddisplay berührte Guide eine Fläche, die sie in den nördlichen Bereich des Gebäudes führen würde. Die Türen der Transporterkammer öffneten sich und sie traten hinaus, mitten hinein in eine Gruppe von Technikern, die sich abmühten, ein Gerät auseinander zu nehmen, das sowohl eine Waffe wie auch ein Transportmittel hätte sein können.

„Lasst das", donnerte Guides Stimme durch den Raum und alle Techniker zuckten zusammen und zogen die Köpfe zwischen den Schultern ein, „das ist nichts weiter als ein Nahrungszubereiter. Die interessanten Sachen sind in den anderen Gebäudetrakten, das hier sind Wohnbereiche. Packt eure Sachen und verschwindet!"

„Ich dachte, das hier sei ein reines Arbeitsgebäude", flüsterte Ease, während die Techniker um sie herum eilig ihre Ausrüstung einsammelten, „und dass die lanteanischen Clevermen in der Stadt gewohnt hätten…"

„Taten sie auch", flüsterte Guide zurück, „das hier ist der einzige Raum, in dem nicht geforscht wurde, sondern in dem sie gemeinsam ihre Nahrung zu sich nahmen."

„Die Lanteaner nähren sich gleichzeitig?", fragte Ease und sowohl ihm wie auch Bonewhite lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Bei den Wraith galt es als unhöflich, einem anderen beim Nährvorgang zuzuschauen. Nur gute Freunde und Brüder beobachteten sich dabei, ohne den Blick demonstrativ abzuwenden. Nur in Not- oder Kampfsituationen nährten sich Wraith in Gegenwart anderer ihrer Spezies. Und dann gab es noch die Drohnen, denen es egal war, wer sie wann beobachtete.

„Ja", antwortete Guide und beobachtete mit strengem Blick den Abzug der Techniker aus dem Speisesaal, „erinnert ihr euch noch an unseren ersten lanteanischen Gefangenen, der uns etwas länger begleitete?"

„Cervus Albus? Allerdings…", entgegnete Ease und schmollte. Der Lanteaner hatte es sogar gewagt in seiner Gegenwart abzuführen, wofür der Blade ihn gehasst hatte!

„Der kaute, schluckte, trank und mampfte den ganzen Tag, wenn wir ihn ließen. So sind sie alle… ob nun weiterentwickelt als unsere Herdenmenschen oder nicht: ihre Wurzeln können sie nicht leugnen", erklärte Guide mit gerümpfter Nase, „kaum mehr als Vieh…"

„Es wird kein Paradoxon entstehen, wenn wir unseren früheren Ichs begegnen", erklärte Bonewhite tonlos und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken.

Guide stutzte, dann rang er sich ein Lächeln ab. „Hast lange dafür gebraucht, dich an diese Lektion zu erinnern…"

„Was für eine Lektion?", fragte Ease konsterniert und schaute von einem zum anderen.

„Experimentelle Temporalphysik", erklärte Guide, woraufhin Ease fast die Augen aus dem Kopf quollen, „ein Steckenpferd von Meister Haze, einem ehemaligen Lehrer von Bonewhite und Fever. Daran merkt man eben, dass du auf einem anderen Hive erzogen wurdest…"

„Warum haben Sie mich davon abgehalten, unseren Hive zu benachrichtigen?", fragte Bonewhite mit eisigem Unterton.

„Das brauche ich dir nicht zu erklären!" Guide baute sich vor seinem Schützling auf und fletschte die Zähne.

„Wenn Sie die nächsten zehn Minuten zu überleben wünschen, sollten Sie dieses jedoch besser tun, Sir", meinte Bonewhite noch frostiger.

„Du wagst es mir zu drohen?", fauchte Guide zurück.

„Es gibt noch einen anderen Guide, Sir", erwiderte Bonewhite spröde, „diese Zeitebene benötigt nur einen…"

„Ja… nur dass mein Ich aus dieser Zeitebene noch nicht an temporäre Verschiebungen glaubt", knurrte der Oberste der Clevermen, „er hat keinerlei Erfahrung, darum…"

„Moment, bei uns auf dem Hive werden Jünglinge in experimentaler Temporärphysik unterrichtet?", fragte Ease zwischen, „Und ich hatte schon befürchtet, Hasten oder du, Guide, wären mal für meinen Tod verantwortlich zu machen…" Der Blade lachte leicht irr und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein", presste Guide zwischen den gebleckten Zähnen hervor, „erst die Halbjährigen…"

„Na, das verändert die Lage ja grundlegend!" Ease warf die Arme in die Luft und wendete sich kopfschüttelnd ab. „… und als heutige Hausaufgabe dann also die Erstellung eines lokal begrenzten Zeitausdehnungsfeldes… Gruppenarbeit erlaubt…"

„Halt die Klappe, Ease!", riefen Guide und Bonewhite gleichzeitig aus, ohne die Blicke voneinander abzuwenden. Der Blade zuckte zusammen, schwieg aber.

„Ich warte immer noch auf eine Erklärung", fauchte Bonewhite.

„Weil ich so einer Nachricht nicht geglaubt hätte… habe… verflucht, ich bin schon alle Möglichkeiten durchgegangen!", knurrte Guide zur Antwort. „Egal was ich tat, wir kamen IMMER auf diesen Planeten! Und jedes Mal starb jemand! Ich will doch nur…"

„Wieso weißt du von diesen anderen Möglichkeiten?", fragte Bonewhite tonlos, „Warum können Ease und ich uns nicht erinnern?"

Nun näherte sich auch Ease wieder interessiert und legte den Kopf schräg.

„Weil… weil ich euch das erste Mal überhaupt mitgenommen habe", begann Guide und atmete tief durch, „bisher seid auch ihr beide jedes Mal getötet worden."

„Und was ist mit deinem anderen Ich?", fragte Ease, „Ich meine, dich müsste es dann doch nun schon öfter geben, oder…"

„Ja", antwortete Guide tonlos, „aber ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass _ich_ immer der einzige war, der…"

„Und genau das müssen wir auch tun, nicht wahr?", fragte Bonewhite ungerührt, „Dafür sorgen, dass unsere anderen Ichs nicht mehr existieren, wenn sich diese Zeitebene im gewünschten Maß entwickelt."

Guide nickte. Ease sackte in sich zusammen und schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Was für viel versprechende Aussichten…"

A/N: Ja! Ein neues Kapitel! Unglaublich! Sorry, immer noch tobt mein reales Leben in Bahnen, die mich nicht unerheblich kreativ bremsen. Aber es geht weiter… versprochen!


End file.
